Possessed
by Urusaii
Summary: Lucy is taken over by something that makes her do bad things. Meanwhile, Natsu and the other guild members are trying their very best to save Lucy before someone takes over her life completely..
1. Prologue

**Minna! This is my first fanfic and I'm still new here. I hope to meet and make more friends.. Please Please review the story. I really need comments to enhance my writing.. **

**I know I have a lot to learn.. Your comments are all GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Masima Hiro does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Karyuu no…"

A pause.

"Eh? What's wrong, Salamander?"

Natsu Dragneel looked at the blonde mage in front of him with frustration and anger. The evil smile that played across the woman's perfect lips seem unbearable for Natsu. He wants to wipe that smirk off of her face like what he always does to his enemies. He just hates losing. He can do it, he knows he can. He's stronger and he knows it. However…

"Natsu, no!"

The pink-haired fire mage turned to see a half-naked man behind him. His dark eyes are welled with the same frustration and.. wait, what is that? Desperation?

"Gray…"

"Don't, Natsu. Please don't do it!" Gray Fullbuster yelled. He's panting and there is a nasty cut on his left arm. "Please."

"Tch," Natsu muttered clearly helpless. This is the first time he saw Gray like that. Desperate and begging to him.

The blonde woman laughed a familiar laugh. "You fools! Do you think I would get easy on you just because you get easy on me?"

The two looked at her with a face that says they're prepared for an attack. With that, she laughed even more making the two men in front of her narrowed their eyes into slits. It's obvious that they're pissed and frustrated and she loves it.

"I'm gonna make you pay for doing this!" Natsu said flames erupting from his body.

"No, Natsu!"

"Oooh, nice power you have there. As expected of you," she said without a hint of fear on her voice. "Then you just have to come to me."

With tears starting to cloud his eyes, Natsu stared at the blonde mage. "Damn it," he muttered.

_What should I do? Damn it all!_

"What are you waiting for?" the woman cooed. Then she smiled an evil smile. "Show me what you got… _Natsu_."

With that, Natsu, not able to contain anymore, shouted with all his might. "SNAP OUT OF IT, LUCYYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Hope you like it.. Well, I don't have much to say except to "Please read and review!"<br>Thank you! :))**


	2. Chapter 1: Lighten Up

**So how was it? Well, this is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Mashima Hiro does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Several hours earlier…_

"Lucy!"

Lucy Hearfilia rolled her eyes as she positioned herself on the toilet bowl. Natsu Dragneel, a team mate and friend of hers is currently rummaging in her room for god-knows what.

"Lucy, are you there?" Natsu called again.

"Maybe Lucy's in the bathroom," Happy said. "I saw her go in."

She sighed. "What do you want?" She called from inside the bathroom, trying to seek comfort from her aching stomach.

"Where did you put your food? I'm starving. I can't find them where they used to be," he complained, his voice getting a little louder he probably spoke directly at the bathroom door.

"I've rearranged the things," she said proudly. "So that you can't just get anything you want from my house! This is my house, for crying out loud." No response. She just heard soft banging and tapping from across the wall. He must still be looking for it. "Why don't you eat in the guild instead?"

"I don't have money, Luce," he answered clearly distracted.

"So do I! So don't go barging in my room and eating all my food!" she warned though she knows it was all in vain. He's just as stubborn as one could get, she sometimes think she's babysitting every time they were on a mission. _Babysitting a baby that's so dangerous when out of control._

"Ah, I found it!" he exclaimed.

"What? That's fast! How-" Ah, she thought bitterly, suddenly realizing her stupidity. How could she forget? That idiot has a very excellent sense of smell. He really IS a monster!

"As expected of you, Luce. You just chose the right flavor. Ah, I love this! Right, Happy?" Natsu said clearly insensitive about her now mad blonde friend.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed not even bothering how that sounds to Lucy.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Lucy said in a lowered voice, her face turning into a scowl. Just then, she heard a loud thud coming from the opposite side of the window. Lucy wondered what the heck was that, until he realized there's another one in her room aside from that pink-haired idiot munching on her snack. One day, she'll lock her windows, door, including her FIREPLACE (for that matter) to keep _people_ from getting in and out of _her_ house.

"Nice entrance from the fireplace, Gray. Could you be a little more creative than that?"

Lucy heard a deeper voice than Natsu scoffed. "Says the man who always breaks in some other's house through the window. Very creative," he answered. "What's that?"

"This is Lucy's. It's great, you gotta try it," Happy replied for Natsu.

Ugh, Lucy groaned. Another idiot. She rolled her eyes as she heard Gray Fullbuster munching on her snack and seems to be joining the other in enjoying her food. "Where's Lucy?"

"I'm here, you idiot!" she exploded. "Could you please stop pestering me early in the morning and let me have a peaceful potty break!"

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy heard Gray asked Natsu once again through mouthfuls of chips. He sounds as if her tantrum was nothing but ordinary.

"I don't know," Natsu replied. "Might have a rough night.. or probably in a.. what stage was that called again?"

"Huh?"

"That stage where women go like they're crazy or something."

"I heard that!" Lucy screeched.

"Ah, you mean menopausal?" Gray replied.

"Yeah, that meno-blah thing."

"I HEARD THAT, TOO!" Geez, they're talking as if I'm not here, she thought. What are these idiots thinking anyway.

"It's menopausal, Natsu, geez," Happy correctioned completely ignoring the fuming Lucy.

"Whatever," Natsu replied.

Pissed, Lucy washed her hands and emerged from the bathroom to see a pink-haired man with a white scarf around his neck clutching her favorite junk food she is saving for tonight after their mission. Beside him is a half-naked man with droopy eyes and jet-black hair also stuffing himself with her junk food.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted her with a big, toothy grin.

"Don't you, 'Yo' me. Give me that!" She tried to snatch the food away from Natsu's grasp but he was too quick as he ran across the room opposite to their direction, waving the food up in the air keeping away from Lucy's reach.

"Don't be so stingy, Luce," Natsu complained though he seems to be enjoying himself. "Catch, Gray!" he yelled and threw the food to the ice mage who was suddenly caught off guard but managed to catch the food in time. Seeing this, Lucy, ran back to Gray who was beside the bed by the window since she followed Natsu when he ran away from her. _That bastard,_ she thought madly. She was raising her hand to take away her food when her right foot caught something, making her stumble forward. Everything happened in a blur that Lucy with closed eyes, felt her head slammed into something hard, yet not as hard as concrete or something and heard a loud grunt, probably either from her or from one of them in the room other than her.

"Ouch..." she muttered and opened her eyes as she positioned herself on all fours.

"What the heck are you two doing on the bed?" That was Natsu with his oh-so stupid question.

_Huh?_

"AAAACK!"

Lucy caught herself on top of Gray, his back on the bed. She saw her own hands holding his shoulders down as if she's pinning him down to the bed. As soon as she got the picture, Lucy scrambled to get off of Gray and stood up. She's sure she reflected Gray's red face—if not, redder. There was an awkward silence and the a little hesitantly, she grabbed the food from the still blushing Gray who was still trying to sit up.

"They lllllllllllike each other!" Happy crooned beside Natsu who has a weird look on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Both chorused with a red face. Panicking, Lucy hurriedly _and _awkwardly grabbed the junk food from Gray's outstretched arms.

"Finally!" she said to divert the atmosphere.

Frowning and clearly pissed, Natsu charged in to Gray who was still getting up from the bed. "Why did you let your guard down just like that? I'm hungry, you know!"

"It's your fault for throwing it suddenly to me!" Gray glared reflecting the same pissed reaction as Natsu's.

"What kind of catching was that?"

"What kind of throwing was that?"

Once again, for the nth time this day, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Ah, the third graders are at it again."

"Ice Boy!"

"Flame Head!"

"Pervert with no clothes!"

Gray looked down to see that he has no upper clothes indeed. He blushed madly and snatched a shirt out of nowhere. "Wanna fight?" he replied after assuring he's fully clothed—for his standards.

Natsu grinned a challenging grin. "Are you challenging me? Coz that's what I want to do right now! Beating the crap out of you!"

"Oi, oi.." Lucy managed to say, already tired of their bickering. "Erza's already waiting in the guild, you know. We don't want to be late, do we?"

The two men suddenly went still, horror-struck. The thought of Erza waiting in the guild with that pissed look on her face is scary enough.

"Crap! What time is it?" Natsu panicked heading out of the door.

"Erza will kill us!" Gray shivered as he followed Natsu out of the house running, with Happy and Lucy on his trail.

In the guild..

"What the hell have you taken so long?"

Happy and the three mages looked up to see a scarlet-haired woman in a clad of armor. Despite her beautiful face, the pissed aura that she's emitting make her look so scary and deadly that they start to shake uncontrollably—Natsu and Gray in particular.

"My, my."

They turned to see a white-haired woman in a red dress with a kind and sweet smile turn to them. She was carrying a tray of drinks and started handing them out to the other people inside the guild. "Getting along so early in the morning, huh?"

"Uh.. Mira-san," Lucy said, "that's not clearly the situation here though."

"Anyway," Erza Scarlet said her tone in a strong and I-mean-business way, "I have a job that Master gave me personally so I apologize, I can't be with you in the mission."

They paused. Well, Lucy thought, the job's really not that tough so there won't be really a problem at all. Besides, for Natsu and Erza to be both in a not-so-tough job (including those which are terrifying—those especially!), means disaster might happen and most of the reward would most probably go to the repairs of the damage they've done and that's the last thing Lucy needs if she doesn't want to live in the streets of Magnolia. Sensing their disappointment (aside from Lucy, but Erza doesn't know though), Erza bowed down, to Lucy in particular, and said, "Lucy, I know this is for your rent and I don't want you to end up in streets nor get into trouble. Yet here I am, abandoning my friend, disappointing you in the process. Can you please hit me? I deserve nothing but punishment! "

Lucy, surprised and freaked out with Erza's reaction said, "N-no, Erza! That's way overboard! It's okay, really!"

"But I promised."

Lucy smiled, touched at the thought that Titania Erza cared for her. "Kinishinaide, Erza."

"Oh-hoh! I'll do it for Lucy!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically already taking aim to hit.

He was replied with a deadly glare form Erza, "Try it, bastard, and you'll get a taste of my blades."

"I-I'm just joking, Erza!" Natsu shivered and cowered behind Lucy. Gray smirked at the hiding Natsu, earning a glare from the latter. "What are you smirking at?" Natsu asked arrogantly.

"Isn't it obvious, Flame Brain?"

Natsu was about to shout back when he saw Erza glaring daggers at them. Natsu and Gray immediately locked themselves in a tight and _friendly_ hug. "W-We're doing fine, right, Gray?"

"Y-Yeah! We're getting along just fine!" Gray squeaked almost unconvincingly that Erza raised her brows. "We're best friends after all!" He added immediately.

Erza looked at the two idiots in front of her, and then turned to the stellar blonde mage who was far different from the beast and pervert who are currently enclosed in a tight hug; they're almost crushing each other. She sighed. "Another thing is," she said and glared at Natsu and Gray who both immediately gasped in fear, "I'm afraid to leave you behind with these two idiots, Lucy."

Lucy's smile froze and then she faked a laugh. _Well, it's not like we can do anything, right?_, she thought but, "It's okay, Erza," was all she can say.

Erza frowned as if thinking. Then she said, "Don't tell me you like the idea of being alone with these two?"

Lucy shook her head wildly, "It's nothing like that!"

"Don't worry, Erza. I'll take care of Lucy!" Natsu grinned, pulling Lucy to him and squeezing her to his body.

Lucy scoffed. "Who's taking care of who?" she said then she added quite madly, "Get off of me!"

"Erza, it's time to go."

They all looked up to see a small old man with white hair that's already thinning on the center. He has an unusual serious look on his face that Lucy thought Erza's job must really be a tough one. Lucy thoughts the job is not really a dangerous one though (for Erza, that is) considering the Master not insisting on tagging the whole group (Natsu, Gray, her, and Happy) with Erza for back-up.

"Okay, Master." Erza replied and then turned to them. "I'll take my leave then."

"Take care, Erza." Lucy smiled as Erza stalked off.

"Then, it's time we leave, too!" Natsu said being as hyper as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it. I tried to lighten up the mood and honestly, I don't know if that was actually humorous or I'm just plain serious in writing.<strong>

**Haha! I don't know. Tell me, okay? If there's something in your mind that's bugging you about the story or what. And I'll gladly answer it. Except for the _whole_ plot, I guess. Have a nice day minna! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Her

**I just can't wait to update, can I? haha.**

**Well, I just thought I should just submit all that I've finished so far. I somehow managed to write during my 'spare time' (more like forced 'spare time', that is)**

**so this is it..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Mashima Hiro does. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Natsu groaned on his seat perspiring wildly, his face a sickening shade of purple.

"Natsu, pull yourself together," Happy said looking at his foster dad frowning. They were riding on a train to their destination before walking their way to the town near the forest where their job should take place.

"Tch," Gray muttered as he looked outside the windows. He always insists on that spot every time they're riding a train since he gets bored easily, he says. Lucy, on the other hand, looked at her pink-haired team mate across her and can't help but pity him with the state that he is currently in. She crossed her arms and slumped on the seat beside Gray. Then, not taking it anymore, she motioned for Happy to move and switch places with her.

"Just this once, okay? Since Erza's not here to ease you up a bit," she said then shuddered as she remembered that Erza's idea of 'easing up' Natsu while riding a train is so much worse than having a motion sickness. You'd think otherwise if you want to be punched hardly in the gut, that is. "Geez, you're hopeless, Natsu," she muttered as she reached for his head and placed it on her lap.

"She llllllllikes him!" Happy teases while Gray continues to stare outside oblivious of the happenings across him and of the fact that Lucy is blushing a bit, or so she thought.

"I don't!" Lucy snapped at Happy.

"Oh, Lucy's blushing! Gray, Lucy's blushing!" Happy nudged Gray.

With that, Gray turned to Lucy and indeed her face has a tinge of pink. Lucy squealed 'no, I'm not', gave Gray a what-are-looking-at look and then blushed some more that Gray have to smirk.

"W-What's that smirk for?"

"He llllllikes her!" Again, from Happy.

Gray was caught off guard with that. "What are you talking about?"

"He didn't deny it." Happy continued.

"Shut up." Ah, what's wrong with this cat? Gray thought. He should probably toss him out of the window so he could have a peace of mind. But then, Gray considered the fact that this cat can fly and could catch up with them and get beaten up by Natsu. Like he care, he'll beat him then for sure. Ah, what the heck is he thinking? He's pissed and he's hungry. "Ah, I'm starving," he said.

"You're one to complain," Lucy glared still thinking about her chips.

Tch, still angry about her chips, Gray thought bitterly.

"You, too," Lucy glared at the still-groaning Natsu on her lap. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it making Natsu shriek.

"L-Lucy…mean…" Natsu managed to say. He sometimes thought Lucy can equal Erza in being the cruelest woman living. Just then, the train stopped.

"We're here already?" Gray asked.

"I guess," Lucy answered. "Oi, Natsu, get up now!" She ordered ruffling his hair, still not getting enough of how soft his hair was despite of the fact that it looks spiky and everything.

"A-are we there yet?" Natsu squeaked in a tiny and shaky voice.

"We're here," Lucy replied, "And if you want another ride on a train, you're welcome to ride back again." With that, she pushed up Natsu so as to let him stand. Then, being ahead of him, she pulled him up, "C'mon!" Then she looked at Gray who was preparing to get up, "Gray, help me carry Natsu."

"No way would I do that!"

"What?"

Gray got out of the compartment first. "Gray, you meanie," Lucy glared. _Guess, there's no helping it._ Lucy put Natsu's arm around her shoulder and tried to drag him out of the train, wilting at his weight. "Geez, Natsu, how did you become this heavy!"

Gray looked back to see Lucy swaying at Natsu's weight.

"Gray, how can you be so heartless?" Happy managed to say.

Groaning, Gray went back and lifted Natsu's arm out of Lucy's shoulder and dragged him himself instead. "You owe me this one, Natsu."

"The..heck..you..do." Natsu squeaked.

"Shut up, I'm giving you a favor here." Gray grunted.

"Geez, if you're planning to help, just do it already!" Lucy complained. The noisy trio managed to get out of the train alive. Happy was waiting for them outside with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"What's with that look, Happy?" Lucy asked rather suspiciously.

"You're all so disorganized and noisy when Erza's not around." Happy complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray shot back, dropping Natsu accidentally on the ground.

The latter groaned in pain but he was recovering up quickly. He stood up. "That hurts, you bastard!"

"And that' what I get after carrying you out of the train?" Gray snapped.

"I didn't ask you to do it! Lucy did!"

"Geh, either way, you need help!"

"What did you say?"

"SHUT UP!"

The two looked to see a blonde celestial mage with a dark look on her face. They were terrified by that expression that they thought Erza is with her, only that she is blonde. "Shut up, you two! Urgh, this is embarrassing," she said then stalked off.

"Lucy!" Happy cried and flew towards her. "Lucy, wait!"

The two looked at the stellar mage disappear in the crowd and then turned to look at each other with an equal shock faces. _What's with her?_ She's been acting a little too off lately, they couldn't help but think something's up and she didn't plan on telling it to them. They just shrugged it off and followed Lucy with Natsu following her scent, that is.

Lucy, on the other hand, sat on a bench waiting for the two mages to come. She's mad at herself for that sudden outburst. She knows those two just keeps on fighting even over something so irrelevant and she knows she's used to it. But then, it's just that she has something in her mind that keeps bugging her and she can't ease up. It's as if something bad is bound to happen. Wait, when did she become a fortune teller? Well, she _is_ a celestial mage, but that doesn't mean she can predict the future though. Ah, probably, she would apologize to the two rascals. She's sure any moment from now, she would be found by them owing to the fact that Natsu has a great sense of smell. Just then, she noticed a blue cat flying towards her, "Lucy!"

"Happy," she said as the panting cat sat beside her.

"Geez, you're so fast and deaf."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy glared.

"Well, I was crying out the entire time but you don't seem to hear me," Happy complained still catching his breath.

"You did? I didn't hear you. Besides, my pace is just normal, I didn't hurry up." Lucy said

utterly confused by the confession the blue cat made.

"You seem in a bad mood today, Lucy," Happy said and watched his blonde friend looked down the ground. Something's definitely bothering her, he thought. He knows Lucy yells and shrieks a lot, but this time it's like she's different—distracted.

"I'm sorry, Happy," Lucy finally said in a soft voice it's almost inaudible. Before Happy could manage to answer, the Natsu and Gray came and are both panting.

"Lucy.."

"We're sorry, okay," they both said but were immediately cut in before they could explain themselves further. At the sight of Lucy with a bothered look on her face as she looks on the ground, they raised their brows at Happy who in turn shrugged at them.

"I'm sorry, too," Lucy said. Then she sighed, "Well, I guess it's my fault. I have this something bothering me, like there's something bad bound to happen. I don't know what or if it's true, but.."

"Screw with that!"

They all turned to Natsu who in turn just gave them a big reassuring grin and said, "We'll do just fine. If it's the bad guys you're worried about, don't worry, I'll beat the crap out of them!"

Lucy didn't know how to react to that, "You really are a simpleton, aren't you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu's mood suddenly changed.

Then Lucy smiled, "Well, I guess it's okay though. That reassures me a bit."

Gray, on the other hand, feels exactly the opposite.

"How far are we still going to walk?" Lucy complained as she almost stumbled over a rock. They were walking their way to the town through the forest for at least thirty minutes already and they seem to not find clearing or any sign of the village.

"Well," Natsu said who seemed to not mind the walk at all, "This is way better than riding a train."

"For you, that is!" Lucy shrieked. She seemed to be in herself now. After her confession in the train station, Natsu seemed a little hyper than the usual. But being a sensitive person, unlike the air-head Natsu, she noticed that Gray's mood seemed to be off a bit. Maybe it's about something she said and because of that she's feeling a little guilty. But then, after a little while, Natsu taunts him and they're engaged in a little fight again. For some reason, Lucy was comforted at that act, even though several moments ago, she was so annoyed that she screamed her head off at them. _Ah, maybe it's like what Natsu always says. I am weird._

Then she turned to Gray who was a little ahead of her. He was looking straight up but his forehead is wrinkled. It's as if he was thinking about something. Gray and Natsu are really opposites. As Natsu doesn't think too much especially if he's not in a fight, Gray on the other hand most of the time wears serious face making it look like there are a lot of things going on in his head. But then, they're just as equal when they fight over something that does not really matter. Lucy seems to be thankful for that though. She can't imagine them fighting over something that really _does_ matter. One way or the other, she would have to take one of the sides and she doesn't want to be torn between her closest friends. She knew Erza wouldn't be too much of a childish to pick one side only but that doesn't make her feel assured. It's as if she would be in a great tension if Natsu and Gray would fight really badly. Just like the time when they all thought that Gray betrayed them by handing over Natsu to some mad scientist who wants to create a dragon herself. She thought Gray really snapped at that time that he would go to any lengths just to get rid of his rival. But it turned out that Gray was just hoping for the best for everyone and that he was indeed saving an entire town which was supposed to be Natsu's job.

"Wait-"

They all paused to see Natsu ahead stopping abruptly and started sniffing the air. "That scent..it's weird."

Lucy frowned at the thought of Natsu smelling something weird. She couldn't imagine herself sniffing the air like that, like she was some kind of a dog or something. That'd be so ungraceful. She stepped forward and was about to urge them to move on when suddenly she stepped on a rock (yet again) and stumbled sideways. She managed to let out a short scream of help to her companions before she passed out not knowing that it would still be a long time before she could wake up being herself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's it. Until then.. Chapter 3 comes next.<strong>

**Please feed me reviews. :D**

**Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 3: Far Different

**Owee! This is the last chapter I've finished so far. So until then I'd be working on the next chapters. I'm not sure though if until when I would be finished, since I'm still a student and well, unfortunately our teachers are just so darn demanding. Urgh!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Mashima Hiro does. :)****

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Natsu seemed to be staring up ahead to see any sign of the village as his friends walk behind him. Gray seemed to be in a serious mood today and really wondered what he could be thinking. Lucy, on the other hand, was complaining all the way and if not, she's squeaking every time she stumbles on every rock on their way. He rolled his eyes. Could she be really that lame? Just then there was a whiff of strange scent in the air that only he could notice. "Wait-"

He felt his comrades' eyes on his back. He turned back to them and they all paused. "That scent..it's weird." He said as he sniffed the air again. Lucy stepped her right foot forward and stumbled by doing that and everything happened in a blur. He swore Lucy seemed to disappear quickly but Gray with quick senses, yet not quick enough to grab Lucy, looked down the pit where Lucy fell. Gray and Happy yelled Lucy's name as he held out his hands in vain. Natsu was brought back to reality when he heard a scream that he knew came from Lucy.

"LUUCCYYY!" Natsu managed to shout as he looked down to see the blonde disappear in the darkness.

"Let's get going!"

He looked up to see Happy with a determined face. "C'mon, Gray, Natsu, we have to save Lucy. I'm going to carry you down there."

"Are you sure, Happy? You can only carry one person." Gray said his voice full of tension.

"It's okay, we're going down and the gravity would just help me in doing my job."

Gray looked at Natsu who looked like he did not comprehend anything that Happy said probably because of the turn of events or he's just plain simpleton, just nodded at Happy anyway. He looked back down. He has to save Lucy no matter what. That cliff, it's just way too deep, he's having a hard time believing they're walking on a cliff though the surroundings seem to deceive them.

With Happy carrying them with all his might, they went straight down, yelling out Lucy's name all the time. With what Gray at first thought as just a thick covering of trees, he was shocked at the place as it appeared to be a steep slope with a lot of humongous trees. He was afraid he would see his friend sprawled on the ground not moving because she bumped her head seriously. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to see his team mate however.

"LUCCYYY!" He yelled with all his might followed by Natsu's yells that echoed through the area. Natsu was cursing in between his yells and muttered unintelligent words that Gray can't seem to hear. The trees, Gray noticed, is getting thicker at this part of the place that sunlight seemed to be fainter. He's really nervous now as they still haven't caught sight of Lucy. For some reason, as they delve deeper in the forest, his head scream louder and louder scolding himself again and again about being not fast enough to rescue her.

Before, he could yell for the nth time, he felt himself falling suddenly on the ground; all three of them rolling just as what happened to Lucy before coming down to a halt. Dizziness swept over him at first, the when he got a hold of himself, he slowly stood up and checked for his companions. Natsu and Happy, who seemed to reach his limit flying, seemed to be okay but nonetheless, he needed to ask. "Natsu, Happy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Happy answered grimacing at their recent ungraceful landing.

Gray turned to see Natsu trying to sniff the air looking for any signs of Lucy. Natsu just answered him with a grunt concentrating on what he was doing. Then Natsu stopped sniffing and there seemed to be a look of confusion and surprise on his face that made Gray anxious. "W-What is it, Natsu? Is Lucy near?"

Before Natsu could answer, Gray felt a presence behind him and immediately turned back to see a blonde woman standing still with an expressionless face. It's as if she was standing there all along watching their every move. Gray expected the girl to be covered in bruises, not that he wants it, but it should be since they saw her fall and roll down. But she was neat and clean as ever, as if she had just landed gracefully on the ground where they were standing. With all the confusion, all he could muster was, "Lucy!"

They rolled down the ground but Natsu seemed to not feel the pain as rocks pierce his flesh at every contact. His mind was filled with thoughts of his team mate who was lost somewhere in this weird looking and weird smelling forest. At the time that they were flying down, he could smell Lucy's scent, though faint, yet it gave him hope. The strange scent he smelled awhile ago seemed to have gotten stronger and that doesn't made him more comfortable. Lucy is still missing and they haven't seen or heard any signs of her. When he halts to a stop, he heard Gray groaned and felt him steadying his knees.

"Natsu, Happy, are you okay?" Gray had said and Happy replied him with a grimace and a shivering 'I'm fine'.

Then he smelled something really weird that made his eyes go large as ping pong balls. It's as if Lucy's smell became fainter and it merged with the strange scent. What is going on here?

"W-What is it, Natsu? Is Lucy near?" Gray had asked him probably sensing his anxiousness. But before he could answer, they both felt a presence and Gray turned to see the blonde mage they've been looking for the whole time.

"Lucy.." he croaked unable to believe his voice. He knew something was off but he doesn't seem to understand what the heck is going on. Standing in front of them is Lucy. But he knew she is not; it's all getting confusing.

Lucy then scoffed and a smug grin tugged in the corner of her lips. Then she turned her brown eyes to Gray and then to Natsu in where she lingered for a little too long. She started to move forward but Natsu charged forward, "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS LUCY?"

Gray, who also sensed something, drew back a little and positioned himself for an attack. Natsu grabbed the blonde's shoulders—Lucy's—and shook her wildly. "WHERE IS LUCY?" he repeated.

Lucy, still grinning, moved her lips and then said in a not-so-Lucy way, "I am Lucy. Who are you looking for?"

Natsu drew back, "NO, YOU'RE NOT!" he stormed.

"Natsu, what are you talking about? It is Lucy," Happy said though with the quivering in his voice, it seems that he's not convinced either.

"Where's Lucy?" This time, it's Gray with a deep and dangerous voice that suggests he's serious. When the woman in front of them just continued grinning, Gray 'tch'ed out of frustration and prepared himself as smoke starts to form in his clasped hand.

The said Lucy noticed this and she moved another step forward as she put one of her hands on her hips, "Oh well, seems like I didn't get your approval. But it doesn't matter anyway." She turned to her fingernails, examined them as if making a mental note and with an approving look to herself, she turned back to them. "Ah, yes, I'm not this girl you called Lucy. I never underestimated your wits to not immediately notice."

"What have you done to Lucy? Where is she?"

The woman turned to see a flying blue cat with teary eyes looking at her. "Aww, you're so cute. Would you mind being my pet?" she cooed but when the cat gave her an angry glare, she backed off. "Oh well, you do mind, so whatever. Where was I? Ah, yes, I'm not Lucy-"

She was cut in when she had to jump back immediately as soon as she saw that the other man who's half naked threw something at her. She landed on the ground just as soon as the pointy, dangerous icicles struck the ground from where she was standing a while ago. She had to admit, the guy's skilled and quick and she was also impressed by how well coordinated this body is despite its look. She's glad she finally found a fitting body—quick, well-coordinated, _hot_, and most of all, contains a lot of magic power. When she caught her footing however, she noticed a warm sticky liquid flowing from her right cheek. She smiled an evil smile however, confusing the two men and the cat in front of her. "You do know that I don't intend to leave my disguise unknown? I want you to know actually, that I'm not Lucy and start attacking me."

_What is this crazy woman talking about?_

"Yes, I'm not Lucy. But this body is hers.." The woman grinned in satisfaction as the horror of the three showed on their faces. Then she turned to the ice mage and smiled a sinister smile, "You don't want to rip your poor friend's body, do you?" She laughed maniacally and for once in a very long time, she hasn't felt this ecstatic except maybe for one or few times when that certain someone shows affection for her.

"What do you mean?" The pink haired boy with a fierce look on his face said. That was such a nice scene for her and she was quite enjoying it. Two cute faces looking at her demandingly clearly confused and frustrated.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said at him and jumped toward him, her face just an inch closer than his. She lifted a finger on his chin, "What I said is, you harm me, and you damage your friend's body and she won't be able to come back. That's what I mean."

Out of anger, Natsu sent her a flaming punch from his right hand but the woman was too fast. She dodged and jumped away just in time and smiled at it smugly. "I don't believe you!"

"Stubbornness won't get you anywhere. You know I'm not lying the moment you saw me. I knew you immediately know I'm not your friend. You smelled something odd, right, Salamander? " At that, she laughed again fuming Natsu even more who was looking at her with blood-shot and dangerous eyes. Gray, on the other hand, looks at the woman that possesses Lucy's body. If what this crazy woman says is true indeed, then they're in more trouble than they think they are.

"I'm getting bored already." She said rather flirty, it sent Gray goose bumps all over. "Ah, I know, let's put this body to a test, to make it more interesting." She reached down and when Gray and Natsu saw what she was holding, they stared in utter horror. "Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Caprico!"

At that instant, a half man-half goat with a pair of eyeglasses that cover his eyes appeared out of nowhere. "You called..Lucy-sama."

A flicker of mischief showed in the face of his owner and from that, Caprico knew this is not his master. Even so, the presence and the physical body is the same so technically, she is his master for now. But what happened to their real master. "Caprico, I want you to finish those two for me," she said. When she felt him falter, she added, "Aren't you listening to your master?"

He turned to face the three comrades of her real master and here he is ordered to kill them in front of their real master's eyes. And when he says eyes, he means the literal eyes. "I've been ordered", he said as if making his point to the two men who were already preparing themselves for an attack. "Forgive me, Natsu-sama, Gray-sama. And most of all, Lucy-sama," he said as he charged for a battle on the two mages. Lucy laughed again that maniacal laugh as she watch the two mages caught in a battle with one of the most powerful spirit in the Spirit World. This girl is _really_ something, she said to herself musing at how easy she could summon spirits on her own will. Still not contented, she summoned another spirit and waved its keys in the air. "Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!" At that instant, two small creatures appeared in front of her. "Defeat that raven haired boy for me. Leave Caprico alone with that pink-haired boy. You understand?" Another faltering moment for the spirit. She's already getting tired of this, "What are you waiting for?" she stormed. Then, the two small creatures transformed into a man with raven hair and droopy eyes. She smiled at how intelligent these creatures are and she knows this girl she's possessing as well. Gemini then charged in the battle field and somehow pulled the real raven haired into a fight.

After minutes of fighting and destroying a lot of trees in the vicinity, Lucy got tired of the battle as the two were almost beaten by her spirit. As soon as the three paused to catch their breaths, she waved Caprico and Gemini's key forcing a gate closure on him.

"That was quite rude, you know."

The woman turned to see the mocking face of the real raven-haired mage who by now has a long cut on his muscled left arm. That look was just priceless. _Hm?_ She thought to herself. The way the two mages looked at her, she smiled knowingly earning a challenging and questioning glare from the two.

"Natsu.. Gray.." That was the cat. He was obviously watching just like her. Yet, of course, he's not enjoying the battle unlike her. "Lucy, what are you doing?" he said in a hushed voice.

Just then, she felt a movement on her left. That was the pink haired boy.

"Karyuu no…" The he paused and hesitated.

"Eh? What's wrong, Salamander?" she asked tauntingly. She could smell frustration coming out of them especially from this pink-haired dragon slayer. And she liked it.

"Natsu, no!" It was the raven haired boy. Ah, always the protective and careful one, she thought. She knew the dragon slayer is also protective but his way of protecting people makes those people he protects suffer more. If you love someone, she thought, you have to make sure you attend to his wishes and avoid him from getting hurt, no matter what it takes.

"Gray.."

"Don't, Natsu. Please don't do it! Please." The said Gray seemed desperate of their situation she can't help but scoff. _Tch, kids and their drama._

With that, she laughed again, "You fools! Do you think I would get easy on you just because you get easy on me?"

"I'm gonna make you pay for doing this!"

Lucy stared in amazement at how the dragon slayer's body engulfed in flames and how furious-looking he is. It seems that she is seeing a dragon herself she can't help but let out a delighted laugh. She heard another warning from his raven-haired friend but he seems to be ignoring it. _Ah, maybe he is not._ The way he tensed and get frustrated; it means he is faltering and having a hard time making up his mind. From his actions, it is clear that he doesn't know the meaning of giving up. The look on his face is just so heart-tearing that the woman wants to make him her subordinates. Or maybe she would take all three of them including the cat. This group is pretty interesting. As expected of her partner, he knew nothing but the best. "Oooh, nice power you have there. As expected of you," she said and was a little surprised when she saw a glitter of tears starting to form in the boy's eyes. Is he that frustrated? She seems to like this boy, she thought. He's so interesting. She heard him mutter a 'Damn it' and she scoffed at that. "What are you waiting for?" she cooed and an evil smile curved on her lips. "Show me what you got… _Natsu_."

That served as a trigger and the pink haired she called Natsu screamed, "SNAP OUT OF IT, LUCYYYYY!"

Just then, she felt a strange sensation, as if her soul is being ripped away from the body. Huh? She can't help but scoff. She doesn't know this girl's soul is also strong and became stronger upon mentioning her name. Probably, summoning two spirits at the same time is not a very wise idea but she was entertained so it's worth it anyway. She felt herself weaken but did not dare show it to them. The raven haired however was sharp enough to notice and she saw him prepare and was about to charge in when they heard a voice.

"That's enough, Renge. "

_Finally_, she sighed inwardly. She knows she's getting weaker due to her exhibition in summoning two spirits at the same time. She wants to rest and get away. She still wants to face these boys but that would be dangerous if she still continue. _He_, of all people, probably has known.

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled the two boys as they search around looking for someone in sight.

"Well, it's fun, meeting you. Bye!" she had just plainly said, and with that she jumped back and disappeared out of their sight.

"LUCYYYYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>I intend to put a little GrayxLucy in the previous episodes but I would make it up to you NaLu fans as I will add a lot of NaLu moments (well, of course since this is a NaLu fanfic, silly me). Please review! Thanks! :))<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Futile Effort

**Back from the dead!**

**I was reading a lot of fanfics lately and I can't help but slap my forehead. Oh, I'm one of those people who loves torturing Lucy or making her as a victim through out the story, alright. It's starting to get a little a cliched though but I guess I still like it. Nyahahaha!**

**to LeeSUP: first off, Thank you so much for being the first one to review. yup, I don't mind receiving comments. As a matter of fact I am looking forward to it so I would be aware of what you're thinking and try to improve my writing. And yeah, I definitely agree with you about the rushed fight scene there. I'm actually having a hard time describing fight scenes to be honest. The next chapters there contain some fight scenes and I'm not really confident about it so please please tell me what you think about it. I'm trying to save something for the ending part.. but I don't know if it's gonna work out. So yeah thanks for the comment and I'll do my very best in describing the fight scenes! **  
><strong>About the GrayxLucy.. don't worry the next chapters would be NaLu moments. haha! (~_^)<strong>

**to Raicheda: THANK YOU SO MUCH! okay, that was overwhelming! honestly, I was looking forward for an episode where in Lucy would be in the bad side, you know, but just temporarily. As you've said, there isn't such episode so poof- this fanfic come out and the rest is history. ^^**

**to ashley-myth: I'm really really glad you like it! I'm sorry I was not able to update these past few days since I don't always get to have an internet connection.. but i'll try my best to keep up!**

**ARIGATOU minna! Your reviews make me wanna write more. please read and DON'T EVER hesitate to review and give comments and constructive criticisms!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Futile Effort<p>

"What do you mean you can't?"

Happy looked up to see Gray yell, his eyes popping out of his sockets. They were still in the middle of the thick forest looking once again for Lucy—or that strange girl inside Lucy's body, rather. Natsu had been enraged and running amok screaming and throwing fire everywhere that Gray had to use his ice shield several times just to spare himself and Happy from burning into total crisp. Gray, on the other hand, though remained silent along the way looked as if he was about to freeze the entire forest that Happy worried that he might be turned into an ice lacrima himself just like what happened to his and Charle's kind way back when they were in Edolas. It was when Natsu, after about an hour or so, said that he can't track Lucy anymore that Gray burst out for the first time after Lucy disappeared.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You ain't Natsu with that giving up attitude of yours now!" Gray added which made Happy look at Natsu incredulously afraid that someone has possessed him also.

"It's not that I'm giving up or what, you know!" Natsu yelled back. He was glaring at Gray who in turn is giving him a piercing stare. Despite his tired and beaten up state, Natsu really _really_ wants to find Lucy and make that stupid mage inside Lucy go into the pits of hell. He would have to use all his remaining strength to pull out that bastard from Lucy's body if he has to. But right now.. "I can't trace her scent anymore."

"What?"

"It was already moments ago after Lucy disappeared that the scent disappeared as well," Natsu confessed. "I tried searching for her even without the smell guiding me thinking I would eventually find her, but I turned out wrong." He grunted, and flushed slightly trying so hard to say the words he doesn't want to say. Especially in front of his rival Gray. "We have to go back for now."

This is one of those very rare moments that Natsu would talk this way, Happy thought to himself. He really looked up to really check if it was Natsu speaking. Natsu normally doesn't know what the word 'stop' nor 'retreat' means, for Pete's sake. "By going back do you mean going back to the guild?" Happy asked.

"But we have to find Lucy!" That was Gray. And _that_ was clearly weird. Happy turned to look at the two mages in front of him making sure he put the exact faces to their names.

"Ah!"

The two mages looked down to see Happy trembling in fear, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "Happy?"

"Y-You.. You've switched souls, haven't you! This is insane!" Happy managed to squeak. The two mages looked down to themselves and was quite a bit shock at the cat's theory. But that theory is clearly so random and wrong.

"What are you talking about cat?" Gray said with an annoyed tone and they started to bicker.

Natsu, on the other hand doesn't seem to mind. There is a more important issue here and he just doesn't want to lose Lucy as much as he doesn't want to lose. Period. Well, Gildarts taught him how to admit defeat, that's true, but losing Lucy is another thing. He just can't give up on her. What the heck was that anyway? It seems that everybody seems to be taking an interest on her, he thought as he recalled the time when the Lord Phantom Guild tried to take away Lucy from them. He just hopes that at least, her abductor this time won't hurt her. He remembered the time when stupid Gajeel almost knock her dead during the time when Gajeel's ex-guild kidnapped her. That image in his head that made him weak and strong at the same time haunted him once again. He knows Lucy is a strong-willed mage despite her looks but he just can't help but think of her as fragile thus making himself worry to death.

"Hang in there, Lucy. Please live."

* * *

><p>By the time Natsu, Gray and Happy ran around the forest looking for Lucy, the two mages who took what they are looking for already arrived at their hide-out- a dilapidated tower which seemed like a library slash museum. A dark-haired man with a serious look on his face sat comfortably on his chair not breathing a word since their arrival. The brown-haired woman however, stood in front of him with a curious and worried look etching on her pretty face as she hopes for a word or two from the man. Then she lowered her gaze and stood looking at her feet.<p>

"Disappointing."

"Huh?" Her head snapped up to meet his dark mischievous eyes with her blue ones. Disappointing? Who, her? But she managed to do her job and for her she'd done it flawlessly and according to their plan. How could she be a disappointment? "W-What do-"

"Shut up!" She closed her eyes of fear. If she hadn't, she's sure to meet those angry eyes of his and would haunt her for the rest of her life. "How dare you use her body so recklessly!"

Then she popped her eyes open. So that's it? He's angry because she summoned two spirits? But is it worth getting angry at? Then at the back of her mind, a voice answered. Knowing this man, he blows up every time something does not goes his way. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Sorry does not count." His voice was quiet again. But Renge knew that he's not done yet. She knows he has a punishment in mind and she's ready to accept that even though she knows she's not at fault. "You know what, I'm getting tired of you already."

For the second time, her head snapped at him. "W-What are you saying?" she stuttered her voice shaking and her eyes already clouded with tears.

"What I'm saying is that I'm tired babysitting you."

"K-Kei.. I don't get this.." she trembled, unable to digest what he's trying to say. Or rather, she doesn't want to think what he's trying to tell her.

"And to be honest, I'm considering if you can really keep up my pace. You know, you being weak and all," he said nonchalantly not minding that the woman in front of him is already on her knees sobbing. "Like that," he added as if to prove a point.

Renge turned to him looking hurt. "But I served you for many years already.. I was with you since we were kids and I.. I'm strong enough to be your partner!"

Kei didn't even bother hearing what Renge has to say. His eyes strayed to the lying figure on the ground several feet from them. Her blonde hair was all over the place and her once tidy bangs are now covering her pretty face. "Prove it then. Fight her," he pointed to the lying figure on the ground. "If you defeat her, then you can stay. If not.."

Kei didn't have to finish his sentence. Renge is not that stupid enough to not know that she's fighting for her place in Kei's side all because of _that_ girl! She could feel anger bubbling inside of her now. "How dare you do this to me, Kei," she hissed. "After what I've done for you."

He just shrugged in reply. Renge glared daggers at him no longer afraid getting scolded. He'll see, she thought. He'll see that I'm the one for him and I'll be the perfect partner for him.

"Shall we start then?" Kei didn't wait for Renge to reply. He raised his left hand towards the blonde and flexed his fingers and gave Renge a sly grin. Renge looked at the blonde and was a little surprised when she saw her slowly standing as if she's a puppet with strings attached to her limbs—

Her eyes widen with disbelief. "Th-That's-"

"Yes, it is what you think it is."

"Wait!" Renge complained. "That's unfair! You're using your power, you're controlling her! It's like I'm not fighting _her_ at all!"

"Don't whine, Renge." Upon the mention of her name, which he seldom does these past few years, she shivered. It's as if she's being electrocuted several times. She was brought back to her senses when he added, "I just controlled her thoughts but she's going to use her skill in fighting. Do you think she'll fight you if she's herself?"

"Bring it on then," she answered. She turned again to the blonde who by now is already on her feet. She has a blank look in her eyes and her chocolate brown eyes that used to be brimming with emotion are now completely lifeless.

"She'll be your opponent, Lucy." Kei ordered the blonde but the latter didn't respond. Renge, on the other hand, cursed again for receiving ill-treatment from Kei by not calling her name often. And now, this blonde—this newcomer blonde is being called by her Kei! This is so not fair!

Then it hit her. How can she be so stupid for not realizing it earlier? Or maybe because she was caught off guard when she was told that she is useless anymore. Anyhow, she has to admit it, but the odds of her winning are small. Her power is possessing any living or non-living thing and using their powers to attack enemies just like what she did to Natsu and Gray. She was powerful that time owing to the fact that the two mages were afraid to hurt their friend and also for the fact that Lucy's body and skills are good. Now, she has to fight her. But how?

"I suppose it already dawned on you now, no?"

Renge glared at Kei again. He knows it from the start that's why he challenges her to a fight with the blonde. He's already made up his mind. He wants her out of his side and he's just making an excuse to get rid of her even if it's in the most pathetic and obvious way.

"You see now, you are weak."

"No, I'm not!" she yelled tears streaming from her eyes as she charged in to the statue of a soldier standing by the doorway. A magic circle then appeared and then as if Renge turned into smoke, she disappeared and the statue glowed and moved as if it was alive.

"You think you can win with that?" Kei said.

Renge, inside the statue, fumed. She knew he was right but that was the only option she got since she can't possess Kei and obviously not Lucy herself since she is under Kei's power. The spirits that Lucy would be summoned is also out of the question since she can't posses something that has a solid body. This is the best she could think of.

"Open, gate of the Bull," Lucy said in a lifeless and almost inaudible whisper, "Taurus."

Out came a bull with an ax in hand. The usual perverted bull remained eerily silent as he was summoned by his possessed mistress. Just like the other spirits, he is aware that their mistress is not in the right mind right now but there is nothing he could do. He has a contract with Lucy and whatever happens, he is obliged to follow Lucy's orders. "Eliminate her," Lucy said in a monotonous tone still staring up at the statue that is positioning in front of them preparing to fight.

Taurus gulped at the sudden shift in their mistress' personality. Ordinarily, she would say like, 'I'm counting on you, Taurus!' with that persevered and spirited tone of hers. But now, with her lifeless tone and the choice of words, he shivered at what he feels is not right. He nodded and ran to the statue's direction lifting his ax high above his head. He brought it down to the statue the moment he reached it but Renge was quick enough to shield the upcoming blow with the statue's sword and pushed the bull on its right, away from her. This time, Renge aimed to attack when Taurus was just gaining his balance and thrust the sword directly to the bull's stomach. The latter however, dodged in time and in the span of time that Renge thrusts her sword, Taurus punched the statues back which sent Renge flying across the room and hitting the wall opposite to where Kei was standing.

**In** the sidelines, Kei was watching with glee as his ex-partner is being thrown around by Lucy's spirit like a ragdoll. She's really something, that Lucy, he thought. He has long been planned this day to come, for him to claim this Heartfilia girl. Ever since he saw her performing a high level class of magic even with the state she was currently in that time, he definitely vowed to himself that she'd be his. True, there had been a help but that spell wouldn't be effective if the caster is not powerful enough to do it. And she did. She did the Urano Meteoria. He definitely did not make a mistake in capturing Lucy Heartfilia. Or so he thought. Later did he know however that the girl he's claiming as his already belonged to someone else. And that someone else is someone you don't really want to mess with.

* * *

><p>Natsu would have harmed the girl lying in front of them if not for the logical reasoning of Gray on how to find Lucy. He stared at the girl with tousled brown hair and is clearly beaten up- it's a surprise she's still breathing. This girl certainly knows where Lucy is right now as she is one responsible for Lucy's disappearance. He's sure of it as he recognizes her scent that mixed with Lucy's when they fought just a few hours ago. He doesn't know how however and how the heck did she end up being beaten up and almost half dead. "So what now?"<p>

"We're bringing her to the guild."

Natsu looked horrified at Gray who seemed serious enough. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

Gray sighed exasperatedly, surprisingly tired of arguing with the fire mage. "We've been arguing for god-knows-when, Natsu. We have to take her to the guild. We need her conscious so as to help us tell where Lucy is."

"Gray's right, Natsu," Happy said earning a glare from his best friend. "It's the most logical thing to do, you know." Ignoring the look that Natsu is giving him, he continued, his lips quivering, "She is our only hope in finding Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I don't know if I screwed up or what so please tell me!<strong>

**HAHA! Thank you! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Dammit, Speak up!

**I don't have much to say but...**

**ENJOY!**

**(Oh yeah before I forget.. I might have some wrong grammar or inappropriate words used so please don't hesitate to point them out. I'm not really good at tenses especially those darn perfect tenses! and prepositions..)**

**I enjoy writing every chapter so I hope you also enjoy reading it.. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dammit, Speak up!<p>

_She gasped when she felt the impact of her hitting on the wall opposite Kei. Before her vision started to dim, she saw the glint of contentment in Kei's eyes. Those eyes that were once filled with happiness, hope and eagerness—now long gone. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. Deciding to still take part on Kei's little show, Renge managed to raise her head and looked at Kei with mixed emotions—longing, loathe, worry, and guilt. She was lost in her thoughts that she was surprised when Kei flexed his fingers once again and the blonde said with that monotonous tone she had, "Finish her, Taurus."_

_ She looked at the bull and she saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes that made her smirk despite her short of breath. Managing to stand up, she prepared again for another attack. This time as the bull flew in the air aiming again for her with his ax madly swinging in the air, she dodged in time and turned to see the floor where she was standing a while ago break at the impact of the bull's attack. If she hadn't dodged in time, for sure she has thrown straight to hell already. Yes, she is going to hell, considering all the mistakes she'd done in her life just fulfilling the wish of that dark-haired idiot standing few meters away from her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she said as she tried to regain balance. She was referring to Kei._

_ Kei smirked and said, "Don't lose focus while in a battle, you know that."_

_ "Tch," she said. As if, she thought. As if he intends that as a reminder for her to win the battle. She knows she can't win in this game. Her efforts are all futile from the very start. She just wants to comply with his request for the very last time. And then, she'll die here._

_ The bull, out of nowhere, hit her with his ax straight on the stomach and she let out a scream. She really is weak, Renge thought to herself. But before she loses consciousness, she managed to thrust her sword again at the bull with all her might catching the latter off guard. She mustered up all her strength remaining as she thrusts the sword deeper. This caused damage on the bull but since it is just a spirit, it didn't bleed. The bull just starts to vanish and with that, Renge also is at her limit. She really didn't fight like this before. She just possesses people and using it, she manages to help Kei by stealing jewels and acquire top secret information that would be later on used by Kei. He does all the fighting and he knows she's not good in combat. She just gave it her all to even at least let Kei see that she's trying to be strong for him. A voice in the back of her mind scolded her however, telling her to drop it since Kei is a monster and he appreciates nothing but strength and power. Not perseverance or any other trivial things—emotion, that is. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of how peaceful their lives had been. Until _that_ happened…_

_ "Well done, Renge."_

_ She was surprised to hear Kei said that. Then her hopes went up. Does this mean she can stay? She didn't have time to be relieved however when Kei said, "Your fate is sealed, however. You would be no more."_

_ This is it; she's going to be dead any moment from now. She closed her eyes and did not force herself to stand up when her knees swayed. Then she felt it. There was a sharp pain in her midsection and even without looking at it, she's certain that Kei had attacked her. She was surprised however at the choice of where he struck her. Why not the heart? She thought. Then she'd be dead in just a snap. But before she could continue complaining in her mind, she lost consciousness._

Warm sunlight hit her face and she felt like she's been stabbed with a thousand blades as she wriggled at her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that hit her eyes. She blinked and saw all white. Is this heaven? She thought. Well, she's supposed to be in hell paying for all the sins she committed and— wait, is she alive?

"Oh, you're awake."

Renge looked to her left to see a white haired pretty woman in a red dress smiling down at her. Ah, she's probably in heaven with the atmosphere and the angels around, Renge thought to herself.

"Nice recovery you have there. You must be strong enough to-"

"WHERE'S LUCY?"

That startled her. She looked around to see a familiar pink-haired teenager looking down at her with ferocious eyes that makes her think if stares could kill, then she'd be dead twice already. Behind him is another raven-haired mage glaring daggers at her. Another red-headed woman clad in her armor _also_ glared at her as if she's some kind of a weird creature and is expected to cause havoc to any one of them. There was also a short man old enough to be the grandfather of these people, standing by the doorway. Before she could decide whether she's really alive or not, she sighed. _Oh, I'm in hell, alright._

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S LUCY?" Natsu actually bellowed the moment he saw the brunette girl snapped her eyes open and looked at Mira who gave him a what-do-you-think-you're-doing-give-her-some-time look. He can't shake the anger that's boiling inside him that he just wants to squeeze the truth out of her as soon as possible. Lucy could be anywhere right now and she could be hurt or worse.. no, he tried not to think of that. Lucy's not that weak to actually die.<p>

The brunette, on the other hand, just stared at him without even saying a word. "WHERE IS LUCY?" he repeated. "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?"

"Natsu," Mira said in a stern voice. With that, the brunette's shoulders began to shake as she tries to put up a straight face. Probably, admitting defeat in her emotions, the brunette looked down. Mira, sensing the coming tears, shooed the trio away.

"No, Mira. I'm staying here until I know where Lucy is," Natsu said hard headedly leveling Mira's stern voice. Gray and Erza didn't say anything but he's sure they agree with him thus making them rooted on their spot.

"Let me handle this," Mira said her voice a little less stern than before but is ringing with conviction. When the three didn't budge from their spot, Mira's look became serious again. That look that proves that the woman in front of them is really the same woman who is possessed by a demon and uses it to attack his enemies. By that, Erza and Gray both gave up and move from their spot. Gray paused by the door but Master Makarov gave him a push to get out already and the trio disappeared behind the door. The pink-haired mage however did not give any sign of going out of the room. If not for the fact that Lucy's life is at stake here, Mira would have squealed in delight that as Natsu's gesture proves how the fire mage really cares for Lucy. He's not afraid even if she gave him that monstrous glare of her which, on normal days, would scare the hell out of him. This day however is not normal for all of them. It's been a day since Lucy has been kidnapped. Mirajane, deciding to try a different tactic, sighed, "Look, Natsu. I'll handle things from here, okay? I know you're really worried about Lucy and I am too. You just have to trust me in this."

Probably it was the sincere and desperate look in Mira's eyes that Natsu finally and miraculously gave in and moved from his spot. Mira smiled inwardly. She knows this would get even harder if all of them stay in the room, sensing the fragile emotions from the brunette on the bed beside her. But before Natsu really left, he gave a final look at the white-haired mage who in turn gave him a 'trust-me' look. As soon as the door closed, Mira gathered her thoughts as to how to get the girl's trust and start talking to her. She looked at the brunette her bangs and wavy hair covering her eyes. She could not cover however the splash of fresh tears that fell on the blanket covering the girl's lap. With a forgiving nature, Mira felt sorry for the crying girl that she remained silent for a while. As much as she wants to hurry up and get the information from her to save Lucy, she still doesn't have the heart to rush the poor girl. Even without her telling, she knows that this girl went through a lot. Just then, the brunette, between her sobs, said, "You can hit me now."

Mira, still looking at her, said, "I can't do that, you know."

"You think this is my entire fault, don't you?" The girl's voice quivered but is laced with bitterness. "Of course, it is. I'm pretty aware of that. And it's not like I did not want his to happen. I'm not regretting it." Mira remained silent but in her thoughts she knew this girl is obviously lying to her. Maybe she was just consoling herself—she clearly regrets what she had done. The girl continued, "I took your friend away from you"—she smirked—"Heck, that was fun stealing her body."

Mira thought she was quite right about her theory that this girl somehow possessed Lucy. With that theory, she asked Freed to help her put a spell on the girl to temporarily stop her from using her magic or until they get Lucy back.

"I bet she's suffering right now, you know. Or probably killed. Huh, well that depends on how she behaves," the girl continued then paused as if expecting for something to happen. She was surprised however when the white-haired mage spoke next.

"What, you expect me to hurt you?"

That caught her off guard because actually that was what she wants her to do with her. She was also surprised on how the woman stayed composed and calm and how she figured out what she was trying to do.

Mira looked at the surprised girl in front of her. Well, if she's talking to Natsu this way, the girl might be gazing in the pits of hell already, she thought. "Don't look down on me. I'm not that kind of person," she just said.

"Liar! Just hit me with your magic already and let's get this done with!"

With that, Mira paused and then stood up from her seat and a magic circle appeared below her making her transform into her Satan Soul in front of the brunette's eyes. The said brunette shook in fear upon seeing Mira's transformation that she didn't utter a word. No wonder that trio left after she glared at them like that. She is clearly dangerous, scary-looking and strong despite her look when she was in her human form that the girl actually did not believe what she was seeing.

"You're afraid," Mira spoke with those lips of her that's smeared with dark lipstick. Her tone is now different—not the gentle and consoling one when she was in her human form.

"N-No, I'm not!"

"You obviously are, so don't lie to me," Mira said with a finality in her tone. The girl is clever enough not to insist further that Mira continued, "You were actually afraid of us. You didn't taunt us like what you're doing right now when Natsu, Erza, Gray and Master are still here in this room. If you really want to be killed, you could have done that and I assure you that dragon slayer you saw a while ago won't hold back knowing you hurt his friend—our precious friend." When the brunette still remained silent, she added, "But as I said, I'm not that kind of person so I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl smirked once more; she can't help but get cocky. Mira sensed she's as weird as everyone else in their guild owing to the fact that she has contradictory personalities. Getting scared, and then getting all so mighty. She can't help but wrinkle her forehead and thought what's wrong with the girl. Apparently, this is not something new to her as she had always dealt with different levels of insanity in their guild. She's even one of those insane beings she's thinking about, for Pete's sake.

"Geh, what if I posses you right now-"

"You can't do that for the time being," Mira said her eyes straying at the girl's right arm. The girl followed her line of sight and was shocked to see runes written on it. "We neutralized your magic," she explained for her. There was a long pause. Mira has patience as long as you could imagine thus making her the perfect one to talk to this poor and lost soul. She transformed back to her human form and sat back on the chair eyes still on the girl on the bed. As soon as Mira sat comfortably on her chair, the brunette spoke. "My name is Renge," she said with hushed voice. "Your friend is being held captive by Kei, my childhood friend."

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" That was Natsu sitting in the guild at the bar. He was sitting at the spot where Lucy is always sitting when he and Gray would bicker in the center of the guild and call some stupid names to each other. He has a fire whiskey in his hand that he'd ordered from Lisanna who temporarily takes everyone's orders since her older sister is currently talking to the only person that can lead them to where Lucy is.<p>

"Natsu," Lisanna said. She's getting worried at her childhood friend, not to mention her increasing worry at Lucy who she has known to be a vibrant and precious friend of hers. "I'm sure Mira-nee is taking care of it."

"That's right Natsu. If anyone should talk to that girl, I'm sure Mira is the right one," Erza said as she sat on one of the chairs beside Natsu to try to comfort her friend. There was a little guilt and tension on her usually composed and confident voice. Erza knew however that no comforting could help that thick-head until they all get Lucy back safe. She's somehow blaming herself for what had happened. If only she'd been there, she would have helped protect Lucy and this would never have happened. Even though Master had ordered her to some mission, she knew that it was still partly her fault.

"That bastard who's holding Lucy now better not touch even a single strand of her hair or he'll be dead meat," Natsu warned to no one in particular in the guild. At that, Lisanna and Erza exchanged worried glances and then turned back to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu.." Happy said as he hovered above his best friend's head, a worried look etched on his face. The whole guild seemed to lament at Lucy's disappearance as they remained silent. Aside from the fact that they feel sad, pissed, and angry about Lucy being in danger, they are also afraid to make a sound that might irritate the fire dragon slayer who was already at the edge of his sanity. Who knows what he might do to them considering the fact that he's eerily quiet and not running amok challenging everyone for a fight. It's as if he's a volcano—calm on the outside but is actually bubbling hot and dangerous lava inside; any moment from now, it would explode. And that's the last thing they'd ever do—trigger the dragon slayer's anger and cause serious damage that could annihilate the guild or even the town of Magnolia itself.

"Nee, Charle, i-is Natsu-san okay?" Wendy nudged the white cat with her tiny elbow with the same look on everyone's face which seems the norm lately—worry. They were sitting a few feet away from Natsu and Wendy's eyes are still fixed on the boy on the counter.

"Of course not, can't you tell?" Charle replied with that smug yet worried look on her face.

"I'm worried for Lucy-san. I hope she's alright," Wendy said in her tiny voice and looked down at the table. She could feel her eyes clouding with tears.

Gray, who was across Wendy and facing away Natsu, looked at the small dragon slayer and said, "She better be."

"Even though Juvia sees her as a love rival, Juvia doesn't want Lucy to be hurt," Juvia said blushing a little when she noticed that Gray beside her stripped his clothes again. If not for the heavy tension in the guild and for the fact that her friend is somewhere in danger, Juvia would have drooled and dashed to Gray and confess to him again. But the feeling of loss however is stronger than what she felt for her Gray-sama at the moment; she felt hot water pouring from her eyes. Ah, there it is again, Juvia thought, remembering the time when she and Lucy fought together the crazy mage in the Tower of Heaven. That was the first time a girl ever cared for her as everyone, even when she was still a child, treat her as if she's just a curse that needs to be get rid of in this world. That was the first time that she had known why this guild really protected Lucy from them when she was in her former guild Lord Phantom. She remembered that she was also one of those who tried to snatch Lucy away from the guild. Now it's happening again and she now finally felt what the guild had felt when they captured Lucy just because of Lucy's father's orders and because of the hurt ego of their former master, Master Jose. Remembering those moments that Lucy actually cared for her, she bit her lip, tears uncontrollably pouring from her eyes, she said, "Because Lucy is Juvia's precious friend."

Gray, who was actually weak upon seeing girls _really_ cry like that, turned at the blue-haired mage and threw her a stop-it yet worried look. "Oi, oi," he said not really sure whether to pat her back or hug her or just punch her on the arm (just what Erza is always doing) just to comfort the crying mage. He raised his hands to hold her but ended up scratching the back of his head thinking he's not that type who can do it.

But before he could debate with himself further, there was a loud bang on the guild's door and his head snapped to its direction. He's not the only one who did it and soon enough everyone's eyes landed on the white-haired mage standing by the door in her monster form.

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna said her eyes filled with curiosity. She must have transformed to her Satan Soul so she could reach the guild as fast as she could.

Mira however scanned the room looking for the pink-haired teenager who was already looking up at her. When she found him, she looked at him with her stern blue eyes and said her voice laced with urgency and anxiety, "You better hurry, Natsu. Before Lucy is taken away for good!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm currently at a loss for words now so.. just tell me what you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Thanks! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: Found Her!

**This is the chapter that I've done so far. I'm currently working on Chapter 7 and guess what takes me so long? Yeah, the fight scenes. ahahaha!**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Found Her!<p>

Kei looked at the guy in his mid thirties reach out to his belt and grab a handful of keys that are hanging on his belt. Beside him is the blonde girl she had kidnapped to make his partner in doing things he longed to do—or rather crime as innocent people names it. Her hooded figure is crouched low beside his feet probably thinking of a way on how to complete the plan he had given her. This is the first time he'd see her in actual action under _his care_ and he was quite excited at the outcome. He knew she's strong enough to beat the crap out of this bunch of salesmen and run for the jewels. This is the turning point of his life, Kei thought. If good turns to better, he could also take over a guild using this woman and _that_ he would definitely do.

Lucy, as what Renge referred to her before she died—yes, she died, he killed her and disposed of her already, ran stealthily across the corridor which is poorly lighted by a crippled bulb somewhere in the middle of the hallway. Kei remembered how Lucy outdid Renge yesterday even though Renge had put up a good fight and managed to harm Lucy's spirit before she died.

~0~

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

_Even without her saying, Kei knew that her words are intended to him. He just smirked at her and said, "Don't lose focus while in a battle, you know that."_

_He heard the beaten girl 'tch'ed under her breath that he's somehow surprised she can talk to him this way. If only you controlled the whole building other than that stupid statue then you could have crushed Lucy and defeat her, Kei thought. But then again, he added to himself, like I would allow that to happen. This girl Lucy is mine now and no one could ever take her way._

_He enjoyed the show as the bull hit Renge on her stomach that she toppled backward and if she's in her human form that time, he's sure she's been coughing blood. To Kei's surprise however, Renge managed to stick out her arm carrying the sword and thrust the sword straight to the bull's stomach. Still not contented, she thrusts deeper and finally the spirit disappeared. She's at her limit nevertheless as she was sucked out of the statue regaining her human form again so Kei took things from down there. _

"_Well done, Renge," he had said and for a moment he saw a fleeting hope in the eyes of the brunette but his next words died down those hopes in her. "Your fate is sealed, however. You would be no more." A magic circle appeared under him and snake-like chains with pointed metals for a head appeared and one of them struck Renge's stomach that sent her down to the ground choking blood. He watched with gleeful eyes as she breathed her last in front of him. Lucy just stood there watching as if nothing had happened. After a few moments, he magically transported Renge's body into somewhere no one could immediately find. He didn't bother checking her pulse for he knows she's dead, with that weak body of hers, she's definitely dead. And no one can stop him now, not even her._

~0~

Kei followed suit and was amused when he turned to the girl whose face was half hidden in the hood with only the lower part of her nose and her lips are visible, and saw Lucy's lips slightly tugged into an evil smile still looking at the direction of the man. He turned to the man and crossed her brows when the man went inside of a room and disappeared behind the door. He was about to protest when Lucy turned to him her face still hidden. He can't see her expression but by the looks of it, she was not even a bit concerned about the fact that their prey had gone inside a room and, judging by the click on the doorknob, the door is locked. To his surprise, she reached out somewhere near her belt and grabbed something which he did not recognized at first until she breathed, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee. Virgo."

Out came a woman in a maid outfit and courteously bowed down to them—to her in particular. "Hime," the maiden said with an unreadable expression. This must be her most loyal spirit, Kei mused. "What can I do this time before you punish me?" she added.

Punish?

"Get me to that room at once," Lucy said in that monotonous tone of hers again, completely ignoring the maiden's mention of punishment as if this was just usual for her.

The maiden bowed down again and said, "As you wish, Hime." And with that, the maiden dug a hole and disappeared beneath it. After a few moments, with Kei still watching Lucy's move, the latter bent down and jumped below disappearing just like her servant. Kei was left with no choice but to follow his partner and just like her, he was swallowed by the hole. The dark passageway made by Lucy's spirit was crafty and safe-looking, probably to avoid harm to her mistress. Squinting through the darkness, Kei managed to follow Lucy's trail who was not uttering a single word ever since he controlled her—except for those times when she summons her spirits or command them on what to do. When they were nearing the end of the hole, Lucy suddenly stopped and looked ahead.

"What?" Kei asked looking at her back.

She spoke but it was not intended for him. "Hold the man still, Virgo. We're coming. We'll deal with them when we're there."

Oh, so her spirits can hear her even within it is normally out of earshot, Kei said to himself deciding that he's beginning to like the girl more. Then after a few moments, Lucy said to him, "He's already taken care of Virgo. What shall we do next?"

Kei flashed an evil grin and said, "Leave it to me."

* * *

><p>"Kuso.."<p>

Mira looked down upon hearing her younger sister utter those words of disbelief. She is in the guild sitting at the spot where Natsu sat before Team Natsu left. The whole guild was looking at her in disbelief as she relays everything that Renge had told her.

"You did not tell them everything." That was Charle with that accusing tone of hers. Mira could feel the cat's eyes on her that she has to look away.

"Charle.." Wendy immediately tried to scold her cat for being rude to the white-haired mage. "That's harsh, Charle."

"Well, as Charle said, I did not tell them the whole story." Mira replied as she looked at Wendy. By 'them' she meant Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy who hastily ran out of the guild after Mira told them where to find their team mate. She could sense the eagerness and haste of bringing back Lucy from the four of them and Mira is ready to bet everything of her that they won't waste any time to save Lucy. "I don't have the luxury to do that, we're out of time. And besides, if Natsu finds this out, he would go on a rampage."

"Whether you tell him or not, I don't see much of a difference in his reaction either way," Charle said in a matter of fact tone. She's completely right, Mira thought to herself. "He's already running amok even without you telling them that Lucy is being used right now."

"You know, that would be an advantage."

They all looked up to see their master on the top of the second floor looking at them. He must be listening to the whole story. "As all of you know, Natsu's rage is the source of his strength."

Everyone paused and agreed at what their master said. After a moment of silence, Mira spoke up. "I know, Master, but I just don't have the heart to tell them. Especially Natsu."

"So you mean," Juvia interrupted, "that Lucy won't have the chance to come back?"

Everyone gulped. "I don't know, Juvia," Mira said. "Renge said that Lucy is being controlled by that man named Kei just like a puppet. He attached magical strings to her soul and once it has attached to something, it's hard to get off. That Kei is the only one who can undo his own magic and by the looks of it, this man's a stubborn and proud one."

"Even if we cut it?" Wakaba said rather nervously.

"Aren't you listening? It can't be cut off just easily. Unless you want Lucy dead," Charle said with that intimidating tone of hers again.

"Charle!" Wendy actually hissed at her cat once again. The latter however just crossed her arms, muttered a defiant 'hmph' and stuck her nose in the air.

"How can we be so sure that this Renge girl is not bluffing and she's actually a spy for that Kei?" Cana said not hugging her barrel of beer anymore as she was concentrating on the conversation especially now that Lucy is involved. Everyone looked at her—some with wide eyes as if saying 'heck yeah, Cana's right' while some just gave her a 'what, still drunk or something?' look. She looked back at them and continued, "I mean anyone can make up a story like that!"

Mira shook her head. "No, I know she's not lying."

"How did you know?" Cana said challenging her.

"I just know." Even without Mira's intention, she gave her those looks of her that earned her the title 'The Demon' that Cana just held back and decided to keep her mouth shut. Lisanna creased her forehead again thinking that her older sister is giving that look of hers for like a gazillion times already ever since they found out Lucy's been kidnapped. On the other hand, Mira was still deep in thought about what Renge had told her.

* * *

><p>"Hime," the pink-haired lady in a maid uniform bowed down before her mistress. "I've already restrained him."<p>

Lucy pulled down her hood revealing blond locks and a face that's expressionless and emotionless and a pair of lifeless brown eyes that made the man in chains quiver in fear. He's clever enough to know that the blonde who had just pulled her hood is not someone you can ask for them to pity on you. The man knows that expression so well. Then, Lucy spoke, "You've done well, Virgo. You can go back now."

_Go back?_

The maid bowed down again to the blonde and in an instant disappeared in a puff of smoke. So that was a spirit, the man thought. The man, who was sitting on the floor, looked at the belt of the blonde and there, he saw a handful of keys and counted them—goodness gracious, there are a _lot_ of them and there are actually about ten—what? _Ten_ effing golden keys! He looked at the face of the celestial mage who had actually ten Zodiac Keys in possession, not to mention the other silver ones. This is one powerful mage, the man thought his throat going dry.

"So, we meet again," the man behind the blonde stepped in interrupting the man's thoughts. The man pulled down his hood and revealed a not very familiar face and added, "Sebastian."

The man flinched. "H-How did you know my name?"

At that, the man roared with laughter but the blonde beside him didn't even flinched a bit—heck, she didn't even blinked.

"Not remembering me, aren't you, Sebastian? Man, you're getting old," the man with dark hair said. Then he smirked, "Look at you now, shaking in fear."

"W-Who are you?"

In that instant, the man's expression dimmed. "It's so insulting, you know. To claim revenge but the prey doesn't even recognize the predator." Then his features lit again—but with mischief. "Well, for satisfaction's sake, I'll give you a short recap to help that pea-sized brain of yours."

Sebastian, of all the things, doesn't like his brain being mocked at since he was considered as the Brain of the guild he had once joined ten years ago. But being the underdog in the situation, he managed to keep his fat mouth shut if he still wants to see the sunrise tomorrow.

"You do remember Chiharu, don't you? The little blue-head you made fun with ten years ago just because you're bored?"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide in horror as he remembered the little blue-headed girl. The image instantly came in his mind..

_"No, please let me go! Onii-chan! Onii-chan, help me!"_

"You remember her, don't you bastard!" Kei was fuming now grabbing Sebastian by the collar. "Well, do you see the resemblance now?"

It is true indeed, Sebastian thought. This man in front of him bore a great resemblance with the girl way back then except for the color of the hair. He is the girl's relative and he's seeking for revenge.

Seeing the horror in his prey's eyes, Kei smiled at him still not letting go of the man, "Yes, Sebastian. I am her older brother and it's absolutely payback time."

* * *

><p>"She's definitely here." Natsu sniffed the air as he recognizes Lucy's scent even though it's weak. The important thing is, she's alive and near. All they need to do is save her and beat the crap out of that bastard who actually has the guts to kidnap her.<p>

"I saw a tower from up there," Happy said as he flew down to them. "I think that was the one Mira was talking about."

"I believe so, too," Erza nodded trusting Natsu's sense of smell and Happy's sight. She was relieved for a moment knowing that at least Lucy is alive and the information is indeed true. She was worried at first that they might be stepping in a trap but now that she knew Lucy's just around, she decided trap or no trap, she'll definitely rescue Lucy. Natsu motioned for them to go on and without waiting for their reply, he went on ahead with her and Gray following suit. This brings back memories when they were saving Lucy when she was kidnapped by the Phantom Lord Guild. But that was because of her Lucy's own father's wishes and the fact that Master Jose is envious about their rising guild. This time however, it is about Lucy herself. Someone took interest in her and her powers although they don't exactly know what's the reason behind it. Thanks to Natsu, she grumpily thought. Natsu was just so hasty on leaving that all they know is the location of the place and the simple fact that her captor wants her power and she is now under the control of some weird puppeteer. From the way Mira is acting when she narrates them about what that girl Renge told her, Erza knew there was something that Mira is not telling them. She wants to ask this but Natsu just got ahead of them and heck he is the only one who can track down Lucy efficiently especially with the aid of the new information they obtained so she has no choice but follow him.

Just then, Natsu stopped on his tracks making Gray bumped into him. "Ow! Why you-"

"What? You just stopped abruptly, you dimwit!" Gray yelled at him.

"At least watch where you're running!"

"Wanna have a go, huh, Fire Breath?"

"I'm on it, Snow Flake!"

But before they could rip each other's throats, Erza seized them by the collar (miraculously Gray still have his clothes on) and bumped them to each other—head to head. Gray swears he could see stars rolling just above his head as he dropped down to the ground with the pink-haired idiot. This flame brain definitely has a hard head, he thought.

"Want to injure yourselves before actually going in a fight?" Erza glared at them making the two hug each other in fear. _Wanna see how Lucy's kidnapper would react if he sees this monster of a woman later on_, Gray thought again to himself. "Why did you stop anyway, Natsu?" she asked clearly pissed.

"W-Well, I was just thinking.." Natsu stuttered, "I think Lucy's on the top of the tower since I noticed that her scent is stronger if I lift my head up."

Gray smirked earning a glare from the fire mage beside him. But their bickering round two was immediately cut in when Erza threw them another 'fight-again-in-front-of-me-and-be-ready-to-meet-your-creator look.

Natsu cringed at that stare but he managed to continue, "Well, I was thinking of going up there using Happy. I guess Lucy's kidnapper is down below since I smelled his scent stronger than when I raise my nose up."

Erza replied her forehead slightly creased, "I thought you want to beat the kidnapper."

"Well I do and _that_ I would," Natsu said. "But I have to save Lucy first."

Gray and Erza exchanged knowing glances. Then Erza sighed, "I guess that might work. You go up and save Lucy while me and Gray charge on the ground floor and restrain the kidnapper."

"Don't beat him real hard, okay?" Natsu said as Happy started to fasten him to his paws. "Save some for me, I want to really beat that guy and make him realize that a Fairy Tail member is not someone to be messed up with."

With that, Happy flew away with Natsu and without wasting any time, Erza and Gray continued on running towards the tower. She is definitely desperate in this mission, Erza thought. But not as desperate as Natsu. Come to think of it, when he's desperately trying to save one of his friends, Natsu can actually _think_, Erza mused to herself not minding if she's being harsh or wicked by discriminating her friend's mental capacity. When they were nearing the tower, Erza noticed that the door is already opened as if waiting for their arrival and inviting them to come in.

They reached the door but then paused before charging in. "He's expecting us," Erza said and then scolding herself for just plainly stating the obvious. After they exchanged glances, Erza and Gray went inside and were not actually surprised to see a wide space in front of them. Erza's eyes roamed around the spacious room looking out for anything suspicious.

"How the heck did someone ended up in here?" Gray said. "I mean what's a dilapidated tower doing here in the middle of the forest and how did he managed to get his hands on this?"

Before Erza could answer back Gray, she was interrupted by a manly voice that echoed just out of nowhere. "Good question there, young man."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Erza instantly reacted madly looking around for the source of the voice. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Ooh.." A man who stepped out from the shadows said revealing a man in his late twenties with dark hair and a dark pair of eyes looking on them. He was standing beside a great pillar with a sly grin on his face. "You are rather a feisty type, I suppose? Prepare to be tamed then, aggressive one."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, do you think Lucy is not hurt?" Happy said in a worried voice as he soars higher in the sky. They had just taken off after they had parted with Gray and Erza and planned to meet in the tower.<p>

"No, I think she's not," Natsu replied as he stares ahead of the tower which is going neared each passing moment.

"Are you sure? It's not just your words consoling yourself, is it, Natsu?"

"Positive, Happy. I can't smell her blood or anything like that. So I guess she's fine for now."

"Well, that's a relief then," Happy said and then gave his friend a slight tug. "Nee, Natsu, when we save Lucy and get her back, promise me we would make a special night for Lucy, got it?"

"You don't have to tell me, Happy. I already have that in mind," Natsu answered and before the cat could say anything any further, Natsu pointed ahead. "Let's go to that part."

"Aye, sir!"

And Happy turned to the direction where Natsu was pointing. They found a safe place to land and with luck of all lucks, they saw a small opening that could lead them inside the tower. It was more like a window to them only that it was too high to be one and the only thing they could see through it is the upper part of the room. "Okay, we should get in here."

"I'll just fly you in there; the window might be too high for you to jump," Happy suggested and Natsu nodded thankful enough he has a friend that can fly and save his butt from risking to fall into some staircase or weird architecture that might do some damage to him before the fight ever begins.

When they passed through the window, they were surprised to find themselves in a very spacious room with the sunlight from window where they entered as the only source of light. As soon as Natsu's feet touched the ground, the scent became stronger that Natsu's heart skipped a beat of excitement.

"Seems like you would be the one I would fight."

_That voice!_

Natsu turned around to see a blonde girl wearing a black dress that reached up to her calves. Her usual one sided pigtailed-hair is now loosely hanging just below her shoulders. Her pink lips are now smeared with black lipstick that goes well with the color of whatsoever that is smudged on her eyes. Aside from those however, Natsu noticed a great change in his best friend that almost knocked him dead. Those amber eyes of hers that are usually shining bright and brimming with emotion are now completely lifeless as she stares back at him.

"L-Lucy?" Happy was the first one to break the silence.

"A talking cat," she said, again with a monotonous voice.

"She's completely forgotten.." Happy stares at her with horror and dismay and then he turned to Natsu for help. "Natsu.."

Natsu, however, was beyond words as he stares at his best friend. Completely ignoring the turn of events, he idiotically ran towards the blonde mage, "I MISSED YOU, LUCEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee, Gemini."

Before Natsu could assess the situation, he caught himself flying away from the blonde mage and is heading straight to the wall opposite her. He waited for the impact to come but somehow it didn't as Happy managed to grab a hold of his scarf and pulled him up managing to save him from hitting the blasted wall.

As soon as Happy landed Natsu and the latter regaining balance, they heard a voice very much like that of Gray's, speak, "Don't go grabbing my mistress like that."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be out for a while but I promise I'd update soon since I'm aiming to finish this story before the week ends.. Our school have this week-long event so there're no classes this week. But I still have a lot of things to do and that includes research papers (two research papers to be submitted and that's individually done!), projects and quizzes and a lot of school stuff blah blah.. It's just so darn funny that I get to write several chapters in a fanfic but I can't even write a decent page for my research paper! Urgh, I hate research!<strong>

**Well, please pray for me so that I would still survive from tons of work and get to finish this fanfic. ****Oh by the way, I'm thinking about writing one-shots (NaLu pairing of course, teehee) so please watch out for it. (And I complain about having a lot of things to do but I can still squeeze some time to write one-shots! Haha! I'm just darn lazy in school that's it.. no excuses.)**

**So bye for now! Ja ne!**

**I'll be waiting for your comments! XD**


	8. Chapter 7: Natsu vs Lucy

**Waah! I did it!**

**I'm sorry I was hurrying up to finish this chapter, even just this one. So much for aiming to finish this in a week..**

**I have a lot of requirements to comply and I figured out I might as well do this chapter before I would be out for a while.**

**Thank you for reviewing and as what other authors would say, "Your reviews make me want to write more!"**

**Yeah, yeah I know they're cliche and everything but it's really true. Every time I read you reviews I was like squealing with delight. I know I'm a little weird (and naive for that matter) but please be considerate. This is my first ever fan fic and I still didn't get the hang out of the reviews you folks are giving. XD**

**So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm not Hiro Mashima. (though I wish I could be like him, being good in drawing and all. sigh.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Natsu vs. Lucy<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Gray?" Natsu said clearly pissed and confused at the same time.

Happy actually slapped his forehead and said to Natsu, "That's not Gray, Natsu. It's Gemini, Lucy's spirit. He had just attacked you, you know!"

Then Natsu remembered when they were fighting the Oracion Seis and there was indeed a spirit that copied Gray's body. And Lucy's too, if he was not mistaken. That's right; this is Gemini, Lucy's spirit that can copy the abilities of the mages it wanted to. But wait, why is Lucy attacking him in the first place?

As if to answer the unannounced question in Natsu's mind, Lucy spoke through her black-smeared lips, "Kei-sama ordered me to eliminate whoever comes in this room be it a woman, a man" –she turned to Happy—"or a flying and talking cat."

"Uwaah, Natsu! Lucy's getting weird again! This time she's really really creepy!"

Natsu remembered Mira's words before they left the guild. _"She's been controlled by her kidnapper. You don't want to get yourself or her hurt."_

"I guess there is no need for further explanations."

"Oi, Lucy, snap out of it," Natsu said. "We're your friends; we're here to save you."

"Don't hesitate, Gemini."

The said spirit with the image of Gray nodded and stepped forward blocking Lucy from Natsu and Happy. "Ice Make Lance!"

As soon as Gemini's attack was released, Natsu jumped away in time to dodge the dangerous looking ice. Instead, it landed straight to the wall where Natsu would have hit if not for Happy saving him. The wall exploded and Natsu, not planning to lose to his 'rival', launched an attack. "Karyuu no Tekken!" he yelled as he aimed for a flaming punch on the raven haired mage/spirit. The spirit however was quick enough to dodge and smart enough to scoop up and carry his mistress away to avoid her from the attack.

"Natsu, you almost hit Lucy!" Happy screeched at Natsu who was just as pissed as one could imagine.

"I know so you don't have to tell me!" Natsu yelled back clearly frustrated at the situation he was currently in. Happy didn't reply knowing this is as hard as it is for him fighting Lucy since she is the one they came for to save.

Gray/Gemini landed on the ground gracefully still carrying his mistress who was looking at Natsu and Happy still with an expressionless face. Gray/Gemini let out a growl and set down his mistress carefully in a corner. After making sure he at least got Lucy as far away as possible from the combat zone, Gray/Gemini charged in and immediately blew an attack. "Ice Make Cannon!" He bombarded the now running fire mage with ice cannons and after a few missed fires, he managed to hit him straight on the stomach. Natsu landed with a groan and was dragged on the ground before coming to a stop. Not the one who gives up easily, Natsu stood up with great difficulty and inhaled the air, "Flame Dragon's Roar!"

It also hit Gray/Gemini and was thrown off his back landing on the wall with a loud crash. "Lucy, stop this at once!" Natsu yelled at the blonde mage who was looking at the fight like there's nothing to be amused about.

"Giving up, are you?" Gray/Gemini called out as he seemed to recover from the hit.

"You wish in hell, bastard!" Natsu tried his luck again, "Fire Dragon's Wings Attack!"

"Ice Make Shield!"

As soon as the grime and dust settled down, Gray/Gemini who was covered in his shield, smirked and looked at Natsu, "Still pathetic, are you?"

"Why you—" Natsu sputtered and charged head on with his flaming fist aiming again for an attack.

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray/Gemini made an iced floor starting from the floor where Natsu was running and then traced it straight to wall. At that, the running Natsu lost his balance making him slide following the slippery floor trail and headed straight to the wall with a crash. "Attacking without thinking won't go you anywhere but down."

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

Dust filled the room that Happy couldn't see what happened to his best friend except for the fact that he landed straight to the wall and might have broken a few bones in the process. This doesn't worry him much however, since Natsu had always been crashing on things. The thing that worries him is the fact that Lucy's spirit is fighting Natsu and they might end up hurting each other. He looked at Lucy who was at the far end of the room her face in a clearly blank expression. Before he could yell something at Lucy, he was cut off when there was an abrupt rise of flames from where Natsu had crashed. Ah, he's definitely pissed now, Happy thought.

"Don't you go lecturing me what to do, Droopy Eyes."

"Like I said, it's not Gray," Happy said not bothering if Natsu heard him which he assumed not anyway since he's too pissed to listen to other's side comments.

"Doesn't want to be lectured, eh?" Gray/Gemini smirked. "Let's demonstrate it then."

* * *

><p>The ceiling grumbled and dust fell down as the three mages stood in the middle of the spacious room on the ground floor all of them not moving a muscle.<p>

"Seems like the fun is starting up there already," Kei said with his confident grin of his. When the red head and the raven haired threw him a questioning yet fierce look, he added, "Well, seems like my Lucy is fighting one of you now. And I suppose it's the pink-haired idiot with a loud mouth since he's not here with you."

Gray stared at him horrified at what the black-haired man said. This should not be like this, he thought. It would be hard for Natsu to fight if he's fighting his friend—especially his partner. Knowing Natsu, even if they already knew that Lucy is not in herself, he might probably hesitate in attacking her and that would make him open for an attack. There's no way Natsu would hurt Lucy. _This_ is what makes this mission hard to accomplish, he thought angrily.

Erza, on the other hand, just looked at Kei with an unsurprised pair of eyes. She knew the bastard would use Lucy to weaken them. He just knows the right button to push. That's why, she agreed on Natsu's plan—not that she could do anything anyway. Besides, it's better that Natsu would be the one to face Lucy. For now, she and Gray would have to defeat this bastard to release Lucy from the spell. Her dilemma as of now is how to undo the spell other than making the bastard do it since by the looks of it, this man is the type that is hard to please. Then it hit her. But before she could think any further, she already saw a glowing magic circle under them and she jumped immediately out of reach. From where she and Gray stood a while ago, there emerged several long chains of solid metal with a rather nasty pointed end. The snake-like metal reached out for her but she managed to ex-quip into her Purgatory Armor and sliced the metal in an efficient cut.

"That's marvelous," Kei said. "You'd be more efficient."

Erza narrowed her eyes as she suspected Kei is now aiming for her. But Mira said that he can only control people one at a time with his power and since Lucy is still under his control it would lessen the risks of them being controlled. Mira had looked at her in the eyes when she said those words, _"Don't ever let your guard down. We don't want you being controlled by some freak, Erza."_ For years that she'd been under control in the Tower of Heaven when she was younger, she can't help but feel a little freaked out and afraid that she might be under someone's control again. But she scolded herself that time for being so weak and giving in to fear. She has to save Lucy no matter what. Without letting the bastard control her or anyone else. "You'll never control me," she hissed under her breath. Then there are a lot of snake-like metal shooting towards Erza from nowhere as she skillfully cut each and every one of them making her busy.

"What'd you say, red-head?"

Kei was about to charge to her when he was pulled back down to the ground. There stood Gray freezing Kei's feet and launched an attack, "Ice Make Lance!"

But the supposed to be direct hit was cut off by the approaching snake-like metal and headed straight to Gray but the latter instantly made a shield of ice protecting him from the dangerous metal. He managed to avoid the attack but soon enough there were a lot of them shooting to him and several of them went straight to his back evading his shield and plunged at his sides. He screamed of pain and was thrown forward by the attack.

"Gray!" Erza paused and yelled at her fallen team mate and then sliced the incoming pointed chains that keep on attacking her.

Kei roared with laughter. "Is that all you are, Fairy Tail Wizards?" He looked down at Gray who was writhing with pain. Still not contented, Kei let another one of his pointed chains strike the raven-haired on the ground earning another scream of agony making an evil smile creep on Kei's lips.

"Dammit," Erza swore under her breath as she ex-quipped onto her Flight Armor. She knows that was a little risky to do since the armor weakens her defenses which is what she clearly need now owing to the fact that the snake-like creatures are attacking her non-stop but Gray needs help and she has to get to him and at least get him out of safety even for a little while. Surely, this Kei doesn't know the word mercy—he only knows how to toy with his prey.

"Sayonara, weakling."

Increasing her speed and agility to 2.5 times faster this time and barely escaping the snake-like chain that was aiming for her, Erza ran towards Gray and grabbed him out of the way before Kei lunge another attack at him leaving the standing raven-haired a little disoriented at the turn of the events. Gray, with his left arm slung over Erza's shoulders and his sides clutched by her, coughed from the pain that was searing in his sides and felt himself barely on his feet supported by his female rescuer. It somehow hurt his male ego but then, he thought, this is Erza, she may be female but her strength could equal or even exceed that of a male. "Darn, I didn't get to kick his butt first," he grumbled despite the pain.

Kei must have heard this that he scoffed, his eyes on the male and female in front of him—the male clutching his injured side. "You still want to fight, no? But you see, the first one I struck you with has poison in it. I assume you feel the pain by now."

The two looked down on Gray's side and indeed there was a nasty purple slash on his side and the moment he looked up to Kei to glare, he felt a white hot-pain from the cut that he almost gagged and knelt down the ground bringing down Erza with him.

"You need to retreat for now, Gray." Erza said gritting her teeth. This is getting out of hand. With Gray down and seriously injured and Natsu fighting an unsure win upstairs with Lucy, Erza knew this was all up to her to beat this guy. She's not attacked yet and that made her think what the heck is going on with her.

As she put away Gray's arm carefully, she stood up and re-quipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Still not done, a magic circle appeared under revealing a dozen of swords hovering above her head pointing towards the enemy as if waiting for the command from their master. Looking at the still amused look on her opponent's face, she said in a low but dangerous voice, "It's my turn."

* * *

><p>By the time the real Gray was hit by the poisoned metal, Natsu send a full-forced flaming punch at the Gray in front of him. It landed squarely on his face sending him back and crashed to the wall. But before the dust could settle, GrayGemini instantly charged again and sent an ice lance towards Natsu who had barely had time to dodge. He rolled out of the way panting real hard and sent a glare at his opponent. As if the glare had an effect, Gray/Gemini grimaced as he tried to catch his breath. He knows he's at his limit but he just can't give up now. His mistress needs him more than ever and he must do something to save her even if it means bringing down the famed Salamander who happened to be his mistress' best friend.

"Heh, you're at your limit, Gray. Give up already!"

Gray/Gemini 'tsk'ed at how Natsu referred to him. When will he ever understand that _he_ is _not_ his rival and that he should stop him calling that as if he was the real one? But he argued himself since he chose to be Gray in the first place and it's not without a purpose. And the purpose is to piss the hell out the Salamander. Just then he ran towards Natsu and at the same time shot ice towards his two wrists and ankles pinning him to the wall behind him. Before Natsu could dodge, he was pinned against the wall as soon as Gray/Gemini reached him grabbing the ends of his vest. "I'm at my limit," Gray/Gemini hissed at him and it was more of a desperate whisper that made Natsu creased his forehead.

"I know-"

"No, you don't! You idiot, hurry up and save my mistress!"

"What? You're the one in my way!"

"I'm just helping you. Now stop getting so soft-hearted around her and beat that Kei below us!" Gray/Gemini hissed again.

Clearly confused on the situation, Natsu stared at the spirit in front of him still with a questioning look. Gray/Gemini sighed in exasperation and it was more directed to himself than Natsu, "I don't have time for this." Then after looking like a frustrated mage, Gray/Gemini then smirked at Natsu and backed away a couple of steps. "So this is the power of Salamander. I was clearly disappointed. I thought I would have a good fight and clearly I just easily pinned him to the wall like some weakling-"

He didn't continue what he was saying as Natsu, having freed himself from the ice, kicked the rambling Gray/Gemini in front of him that sent him flying backwards at full speed. Before he could launch another attack after he landed on the ground with a thud, he saw the grin on the spirit's face and as if only he could hear due to his overly-sensitive sense of hearing, the spirit said, "Save her, Natsu." And with that Gray/Gemini disappeared from his sight with a flash of yellow light.

"Gate of the Goat, I open thee. Caprico."

In front of him, Caprico appeared with that formal suit of his. Though the dark eyewear hid his eyes, Natsu knew he's serious since Caprico himself seemed to radiate seriousness. This would be a long fight, Natsu thought as Caprico positioned himself for an attack. Without further ado, Natsu threw him a flaming kick which Caprico dodged flawlessly, earning an irritated glare from the pink-haired mage.

"I do not wish to fight with you, Natsu-sama," the spirit said in his deep voice.

"You think you could fool me with that?" Natsu said as he sent another flaming punch to the spirit who efficiently countered the attack making the mage and the spirit jump back away from each other."What's with all of you spirits?" Natsu said clearly irritated at the confusion that Lucy's spirits make. First, he was fighting Lucy of all people with Gemini as her card who used Gray's ability and powers to hold him down. But then he ended up asking his help to save Luc which was what he is actually doing before he showed Gemini showed up and threw crazy attacks to him. And now this? Caprico having summoned to fight him but the spirit is refusing him. _What the heck is going here?_ Natsu almost screamed as to how his poor brain could hardly process the turn of events.

"Caprico, don't hold back," came the empty voice of Lucy who was by now walking up to them to see what was taking Caprico so long to attack.

"Lucy-sama.."

"He is an enemy and he needs to be eliminated."

"Enemy? Me?" Natsu growled.

Just then, Lucy, for the first time since Natsu had seen her after she was captured, grimaced. Her knees swayed a little but she was quick enough to regain balance.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"Finish them off, Caprico."

"But Lucy-sama-"

"Now."

Caprico bowed down and charged head on sending a powerful kick on Natsu's gut. He was thrown off but he managed to stop himself from crashing again on the wall.

"Dammit!" Natsu roared and with that, flames start enveloping his body as he cracked from the confusion. He started attacking blindly hitting Caprico who was almost knocked over. Caprico aimed for a counter-attack which hit Natsu on the jaw. Clenching his teeth, Natsu grabbed Caprico and threw attacks randomly without thinking and as the spirit backed away to aim another hit at Natsu, the latter jumped back and ran towards the blonde mage. He doesn't know what he was really thinking but it occurred to him that this fight is going nowhere. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he said and before Caprico could shield his mistress, Natsu with flaming hands, pushed the blonde with a slight hold back from Natsu's end making Lucy crash on the wall behind her.

"What have you done, Natsu?" Happy screeched running towards the blonde mage's aid who was now lying unconscious on the pile of rubble that resulted from her crash.

Natsu prepared for an attack from the spirit but it didn't come. "I was hoping you'll knock her out, Natsu-sama," Caprico had said.

"What?"

"With her powers depleted from Gemini's appearance and fight with you, it is clear that she almost used her energy especially now that she summoned me."

"I still don't get it. You're supposed to be protecting her, right?" Natsu tensed slightly afraid thinking that Lucy's spirits had betrayed her. To his poor brain, he thinks that would be possible. But to the spirits, it is impossible to betray one's master and even if it is, the spirits knew better than to betray their mistress who clearly love them with all her heart.

"We are. That's why we want her unconscious," Caprico said looking at the small figure lying on the ground with Happy trying to pull the blonde away from the rubble. "We know it might hurt her but it's for her own sake."

"I still don't get it," Natsu huffed scratching his pink head and dismissed the idea of trying to understand the situation and hurried over to the blonde and pulled her up quite gently.

Even though the Salamander in front of him is confused, Caprico knew that this air-head feel what they are feeling now. After all, he'd just done what the spirits are trying to do. And with a smile, he disappeared from their sight with a soft yellow light leaving a confused Natsu and pissed happy behind.

"I think you might have hurt Lucy," Happy said accusingly.

"Shut it, Happy. As if that's easy for me to do," Natsu said glaring at his blue cat. Then, carrying the unconscious Lucy in his arms, he motioned to Happy. "C'mon, Happy, let's get out of here and beat that guy who did this to her."

Not really minding what he said to Natsu since he know he is as pissed as he is (or even more), Happy pumped his fist in the air in the excitement of avenging his blonde friend. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you found that one good to read. I don't know.. since I hurried it up and all though I was still aiming to write it better since this is one of the climax of the story. Crap, I'm late for my class!<strong>

**I'd be out for a while! Have a nice day minna!**

**Don't forget to voice your hearts out!**

**Ja! XD**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations and Realizations

**MINNA!**

**a very nasty writer's block + tons of school stuff (i barely have sleep) = SOOOOOO LATE UPDATE!**

**first off, i want to DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for being so late in updating. i hope u would forgive a very busy student. **

**Oh and before i forgot. to those who had watched the Possessed Trailer on youtube, and especially the creator of it (MissCandyDreamer), i'm really sorry but i don't intend to come up with the same idea.. as well as the same title! i didn't know it until Sabanoodles kindly pointed that out to me. And I was like, "Oh no!" i was too afraid someone might accuse me of 'plagiarism' or things like that.. i respect every work, be it small or big. :))**

**..And yeah i must say, the trailer is just so awesome, i have to watch it thrice! no, i'm not trying to make up for the coincidence. it is really true, the trailer's really good. see for yourself in youtube. :))**

**responses for those who have reviewed are on the bottom. i just figured you might get annoyed by my non-stop rambling and just want to get on with the story. just read at the bottom of this page if u want to read some babbling from me.. XD**

**So here it is, Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm not Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Revelations and Realizations<p>

Rowdy. That is one of the characteristics that make Fairy Tail guild a well-known and one of a kind guild. That would be always initiated and lead by the team composed of a pink-haired dragon slayer, a blue talking and annoyingly funny cat, a half naked serious-looking raven haired man, a scary and a little (?) dangerous but beautiful red-head, and even without her really meaning to, a pretty blonde who is always heard to be complaining of her rent. However, seeing that these people are currently absent in the crowd, Mirajane can't take the deafening _silence_ that is currently overcoming the entire guild. She could not also miss the sad faces her guildmates wear even though they try to mask away their worry with a supposed to be normal chitchat. But even with her busy mind, Mirajane is always Mirajane and would always notice a slight difference among her guildmates. The way that Cana would gulp a barrel of beer but then would stop in the middle of doing so and then pulling out her cards to study them once again, the way Alzack and Bisca would look down then look to each other's eyes and then Alzack would wrap a hand around the green-haired woman's shoulder, the way Lisanna creases helps her with managing the bar but would be occasionally caught looking at her older sister her brows crossed and forehead creased, the way Juvia clasped her hands in front of her chest and looking at the guild doors with the same creased forehead as that of Lisanna. Wendy would occasionally try to talk to the other guild members but would end up having just a short chitchat as their conversation would soon stop. Mirajane could see how the young dragon slayer is sweet enough to try to cheer up everyone and that somehow would rip her away from her thoughts of worry and fear. Even Gajeel keeps a constant glance towards the blue-haired book worm who was reading tons of book and then she would snap them shut and think over something and then after a couple of seconds, she would re-open the book. Mirajane knew this gesture drives Gajeel crazy what with all the slamming and the flipping of those 'annoying' pages as what Gajeel had said through his grimace. Seeing this a while ago, Mirajane took over by ordering the two to go to the clinic and watch over Renge. She earned a complaining scowl from Jet and Droy but she paid them no heed and just smiled at them. Gajeel seemed surprised at this but somehow contented and ripped off the small girl from her books and off they went to the clinic.

"Mira-san."

Mirajane looked down to see a gently smiling blue haired girl looking up at her and a white cat hovering just above her shoulders. Past her, a small black cat was looking at them curiously. "Wendy, Charle?"

She was carrying a basket with both hands and was struggling on its weight. When Wendy shifted the weight, Mirajane thought she heard a metal clanking from the inside. "Mira-san, I would just go to the clinic and give this food to Levy-san, Gajeel-san and Renge-san. Would you like to come?"

Ah, that explains the clanking of metal. Mirajane smiled back. "Go ahead, Wendy. I'll just go after. I have to clean these remaining glasses."

"Okay."

Mirajane watched absent-mindedly as the tiny blue-haired girl went out of the guild, the conversation she had with Renge still in her mind.

…

_"Your friend is being held captive by Kei, my childhood friend," she had started as Mirajane looked at the poor girl's figure sitting on the hospital bed. "We were friends since when we were four since we are play mates. For fifteen years, he had been very, very good man and friend. Do you believe that?" It was not a question that Renge wants Mira to answer. It was a question more on herself as if making herself believe that Kei indeed had been a good friend to her. "And he has been so dear to me. We cared for each other a lot and we've been partners for so long. It's been a notion to everyone in our town that we are partners and are inseparable at that. "_

_ Mira thought of how Lucy and Natsu look like now. She knows it's not just her match making attitude working at this situation but the real truth that the pair has grown inseparable indeed in just a short span of time._

_ "Kei has a younger sister named Chiharu," Renge continued." Of course, she was like a true sister to me. It's like the three of us are siblings with Kei as the eldest, me in the middle and Chiharu as the youngest. She is very sweet and caring and thoughtful. I know I might seem like I'm exaggerating and saying cliché things towards the person they hold most dear but believe me, they're just the truth." There was a small smile on her lips whether she was conscious of it or not. "She has always been the nurse among us—caring us when we came back from missions, tend to our wounds when we are hurt, comforting us when we screw in our missions, things like that. But you see, she's not a mage and is not powerful physically. But she is powerful enough to give us courage and enlighten our minds and hearts. She's like the inspiration to us, the sun of our lives being so cheerful and all."_

_ Mirajane knew that this story has something to do with Kei's little sister and how he turned out to be a bad kidnapper from a caring and loving man as what Renge is claiming. From the pained expression on the brunette's fine features, Mira knew she scored a point._

_ "One day when we were on a mission, our guild had been attacked by a dark guild with an intention of picking innocent girls not older than fifteen years. Our guild is not strong like yours so we were immediately taken down by the dark guild with only four members attacking us. Chiharu was twelve that time and well, I could say she is pretty innocent and innocent looking. Anyone could see that, so the dark guild forcefully dragged her to their guild. Chiharu is brave but not strong. She struggled to let go and tried everything to hold back the dark guild until we—her brother—came home. We came back but it was too late for our town to be saved, not that we can do anything anyway. I mean we were just kids that time, thirteen and fourteen in the midst of still discovering and harnessing our powers while the dark guild is way older and stronger. The dark guild is just way beyond our league." She heaved a deep sigh and then as if trying to find the right words to say, she gripped the blanket tighter and bit her lip trying to fight back the tears that' starting to form on her eyes. "We witnessed the fall of our guild and the worst part is Chiharu is being taken away right before our very eyes. She was screaming about our parents being murdered by them, her small pretty face streaked with tears. I have only my mom and Kei's parents are good friends with my mom. They are mages, true, but they're not strong and of course age has taken their toll on them. They were killed during the attack. Kei and I tried to rescue Chiharu. I don't know what the heck they are about to do with innocent girls but all we know is that we need to save Chiharu or we'll be losing everything including ourselves."_

_ There was a pause. A long pause. "You failed, didn't you?" Mirajane whispered wishing Renge hadn't heard the words that just stumbled from her mouth. But the room is too quiet that you can even hear a pin drop so Mira doesn't really hope too much about it._

_ "Yes," Renge nodded and closed her eyes. Fat tears that she's been trying to hold back started to roll down her face, gushing from her eyes. "By struggling, we somehow managed to get Chiharu back. But the other three from the dark guild has come back and entered the scene. They were about to grab Chiharu but she struggled and moved too much. We were on the cliff that time and then.. she fell.. Kei would have used his string magic to hold her up but the Brain of the four restrained us, pinning us down on the ground. We were not able to save Chiharu, instead, we just heard her screams as she fall down the cliff calling for our help.." Renge looked like choking, as if the very image in her head seemed very real and was torturing her which was probably always the case. Mira could have sworn she was having goose bumps all over and felt the incoming tears sting her blue eyes._

_ "The Brain of the group was talking about something like being bored and wanting to be entertained with a real life soap opera. He was saying he wanted to hear a blood-curdling scream that would satisfy him. And it did.. it did.. he said.. It was.. It was the most horrible thing.."_

_Mirajane couldn't keep her façade anymore. She reached for the almost choking brown haired girl and hugged her tightly as she broke down into painful sobs and shaking her head as if trying to get away the image from her head. Mira would like to say 'horrible' but she knew it would be such an under rated word for such situation. She felt sorry for the shaking girl and even though the reason does not really justifies Kei's actions, she still felt pity for Lucy's abductor having to go through a lot of these at such an early age. She is the eldest sibling herself and she knows the feeling of losing a sibling and not be able to do something about it. When she thought Lisanna had died, she was so broken that she had lost her powers and had been idle for two years making herself a barmaid of the guild. At least when Lisanna 'died' that time, she was not in pain like the pain that Chiharu might have felt when she was in her last moments of her life. And she was so young, too. Mirajane could just not imagine how it is too painful to hear your sibling's cry for help with her in pain and you can do nothing since you're too weak and all._

_Mirajane was kind and considerate enough to pat the girl's back and wait for her to continue her tale. She was still shaking under Mirajane's arms and she wished she could do more to comfort the trembling girl. After a few moments, she could feel Renge breaking away from the hug._

"_We have nothing left but the two of us so we travelled and walked on without any particular place to run to," Renge continued still looking at the sheets on her lap. "We were lost. We lived like nomads and we struggled for our food. We became free lance mages, taking requests on every guild just to make money and buy us food." She swallowed. "Then it was four years of our travel when we stumbled over a library owned by an old and frail man that we helped on the street. Kei helped him and we were offered to stay in his home as he's all alone anyway and he knows we don't have anywhere to go. So we gladly accepted his help and then soon we found ourselves in an old but large house. He offered us the library telling us that there might be some things that could help us in there. He said his library is his refuge and savior as he always finds solutions to his problem in that library. We don't believe him at first but we tried anyway. We became engrossed in the library in each passing day as I read a lot of history of mages and I somehow learned different things regarding the magic world. We stayed there for two years and I know I was not mistaken that Kei had been pouring on the books with some questions in his mind when one day he came up to me grinning and telling me we need to set out again. I refused at him telling him that I don't want to get hungry and sleep out on the cold streets anymore._

_Then I saw it. The glint in his eye that I never knew was there. Just as soon as I saw that glint, my head felt lighter and I thought I saw a magic circle glowing under him before I passed out. After for what seemed to be an eternity to me, I opened my eyes and saw Kei looking at me grinning, the mischievous glint long gone. But I was more surprised when I saw that we are out on some forest again and even without him telling me, I knew we ran away from the old man again._

_I don't know how he did it or what the hell is he thinking about running away again. He just told me that he just used one of his newly-acquired techniques on me and he was so glad with himself that he did it flawlessly. That was the very first time he used his mind-controlling technique as he connected his magical strings on my soul. I was so dumbfounded at his dangerous but amazing technique that I was speechless for a moment. He probably stumbled on a lot of spells and techniques in that library that he's not telling me." Renge needed to pause to breathe._

"_It was probably a few months later that we heard a commotion on a forest that we have just arrived in. There are a lot of people or mages running back and forth and even though I don't know what's going on, I could still feel the tension. Kei was intrigued at the happenings and he snooped around hoping to know what's happening. It was then that when we reached the riverside that we saw Lucy. She was not alone though. We saw a short white haired mage that we eventually picked her name to be Angel. There was also a good looking brown haired guy lying on the ground beside the river, a weird looking cat frozen just beside the guy, and the Salamander who was on a raft on the river and he was looking rather..sick. "_

_Eyes wide, Mirajane recognized the scene as what Lucy relayed to her when they were fighting the Oracion Seis. Renge didn't notice her recognition however, as she still found the sheets draped on her legs still amusing. She continued, "Lucy and the other mage were fighting and it was interesting to watch as spirits were summoned from both sides and fight for their masters. Celestial magic is rather rare in our place so we were enchanted at how ease they can summon spirits by waving keys in the air. We saw how Lucy almost got defeated by the crazy white-haired celestial mage and we were thinking of helping her. But then, the brown haired man went over to Lucy and held her head and said something about giving her a strong spell that only she could do. That was when we saw her do the Urano Meteoria that I read on the books in that library. Kei and I are both surprised and amazed at how easy Lucy had beaten the other mage with just one attack. I was starting to like her and I thought Kei just found her amazing. When things happened and Lucy was trying to help the pink-haired man on the raft, I looked at Kei and nudged him telling him that we need to head off, he just looked at me again with those mischievous glint in his eyes. But this time, the glint was more mischievous if I were to describe it. I was scared at him that time because I can sense that something had changed in him. I don't know what happened to him, I just felt something strange about him that got me shaking all over. He seemed to ignore my worries as he looked for Lucy but she was gone, along with the Salamander. That was the first time that we set out with a new goal in mind: Find Lucy Heartfilia."_

…

"Mira-nee?"

Mirajane blinked several times to see a white haired girl with a pair of worried blue eyes looking at her. "Mira-nee, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she plastered a smile on her face. Mirajane watched as her younger sister's pretty features made way to a frown.

Lisanna was about to open her mouth to say something when the guild's doors burst open and a blue-haired girl panting heavily stood in front of them.

"Wendy?"

"Mira-san! This is bad!" Wendy looked at Mirajane with teary eyes and still catching her breath. "Renge-san, she's gone!"

* * *

><p>Sparks flew as Erza's sword and Kei's pointed metal chain rubbed off each other to prove who is stronger. Erza was getting annoyed at how Kei seemed to be stronger than what he looked and Kei's incessant smirking didn't quite helped at all. With a grunt, she forcefully pushed him away sending the both of them back but both managed to stand their ground as they both slid from their previous positions.<p>

Erza eyed the raven-haired man with disgust as her mind keep reeling on how she could send an attack to him. She was also wondering at how mysterious the man's aura before her which she found eerily familiar but can't put a finger on it. Before she could dwell on her thoughts about Kei's familiar aura, Erza had shielded herself using her sword as a pointed metal chain shoot towards her aiming for her abdomen. That bastard, Erza inwardly cursed at her opponent's skill. Another one came hurtling towards her but with great reflexes, she dodged away, the blasted metal just missing her face by inches. To Erza's surprise however, drops of warm liquid trickled down her right cheek as the metal had actually cut her skin. Two of it shoot towards her again and this time she screamed in pain as she felt one hit her right side and the other slashed her left arm. Summoning strength, she pushed away the incoming metal chains and jumped aside.

"Dance, my blades," Erza had yelled before Kei could have lifted his head and saw a magic circle glowed revealing a dozen of swords or so pointing menacingly at him. As soon as he saw it, the blades start raining down on him slashing his arms and thighs. His screams echoed through the room as Erza's eyes contentedly watched her opponent suffer in pain that was not half of what she felt upon learning that Lucy was once taken away from them. Seeing that her blades had done their part, she ran at full speed towards the raven head that seems to be limping from the attack.

She prepared to pounce on him when suddenly two metal chains shoot towards her, each one wrapping itself around each of her wrists pushing her back with great force that she slammed violently against the wall. Erza felt a shot of sharp pain as her back as well as the back of her head collided with the wall. Even with the blinding pain, she still looked up to see Kei standing droopily, groping firmly the two chains that wrapped around her wrists, his smirk long gone. He is getting serious. And so is she. Leaning on the damaged wall for support, she flicked her wrists, groped the metal chains and with inhumane strength pulled them towards the side forcefully. Kei was rammed forcefully against the wall on the side bearing damage to the poor wall. Feeling the chains loosening their grip on her wrists, Erza immediately pulled the chains towards her and sent a forceful kick that landed squarely on Kei's face that sent him flying again this time towards a large pillar. The said pillar collapsed on the ground with a loud crash as soon as it caught Kei and burying him under a pile of rubble from the collapsed column.

Seeing that Kei must have knocked out, Erza transformed back to her original armor afraid to lose her energy as she had used too much of it by her battle with the creepy unconscious puppeteer. She didn't mind that her body is covered with bruises and nasty cuts; instead, she hurried to Gray who was crunching low on the wall, barely opening his eyes. He must have been trying so darn hard to keep his eyes open. _Where the hell is Natsu?_

As if on cue, the ceiling above grumbled and it exploded revealing a pink haired man with something-or someone-resting on his right shoulder unconscious. A blue cat was just hovering above him and without any word, Happy grabbed Natsu's scarf and landed down the ground few feet away from the surprised but glaring Erza and the grunting Gray.

"Is that.." Erza started as Natsu approached them but was cut off when she saw the look Lucy's face. For a second, Erza thought horribly that Natsu might have gone overboard and hit Lucy too hard. But then, Natsu wasn't just that kind of person, especially when it comes to the blonde who was laid down as gentle as Natsu could get.

"What happened here?" Natsu, clearly shocked, looked at the wincing Gray. His onyx eyes fixed on the nasty purple cut on Gray's side and wondered how powerful their opponent can get seeing that Gray is almost down and Erza is covered with nasty cuts herself.

"Oi, Natsu," Gray growled suspiciously ignoring Natsu's question, "You haven't hurt Lucy, have you?"

"Natsu punched her on the gut, knocking her off," Happy piped up not noticing the growing glares of the two mages and Natsu frantically waving at him telling him to stop before he could be murdered by Erza and Gray.

"What did you say, Happy?" Erza said threateningly turning a very deadly glare at the chattering fire dragon slayer.

Before Happy could reply, they heard a noise on the back and all turned to see Kei standing on the rubble looking pissed as ever.

"Tch," Erza muttered as she readied herself for an attack. At least, Natsu's here now, not to mention Lucy who was still unconscious but she seemed to be safe for now anyway. If only someone could get Lucy away from the bastard. "Natsu-"

She started but was cut in by Kei who threw an attack, his snake-like chains shooting towards them again. Natsu and Erza jumped in the way while Gray, despite the throbbing pain on his side, bent over Happy and on the unconscious Lucy shielding them away from the debris that came from the wall blasting as the chains missed Erza and Natsu and hit the wall instead.

Kei had noticed the small figure below Gray and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh no, you won't," he growled referring to them about getting Lucy back. He worked hard for this, he can't fail just yet—no, he _will never fail._

"Karyuu no Tekken!*"

Natsu had landed a flaming fist on Kei's jaw sending him back but the latter, holding his ground, just slid back before coming to a stop. Three pointed metal chains emerged from his back, two coming from both sides and one going above his head, lunged themselves towards Natsu. Natsu barely escaped the shooting metal chains as one of them scraped his left leg.

"Be careful, those might have poison in it!" Gray warned not wanting to have another casualty on their side.

A smirk grew on Kei's face, pleased at the fact that someone from his opponent seemed to not underestimate him. Not that he could be underestimated anyway, considering the damages and injuries he'd caused to the two of them. And now, it's the pink-haired man's turn. He may be _the _Salamander and has the reputation of being a powerful mage, but that would be better. He would crush him along with his reputation and he would be revered as the mage who brought forth the downfall of the great Salamander. Ah, don't forget the almighty Titania he had fought a while ago. Her re-quipping confirmed his thoughts of the beautiful and strong red head's identity.

Oh yes, he would kill them all, along with that Fullbuster who was currently shielding Lucy and the strange talking and flying cat from across the far end of the room. He would be feared and respected. He's not like that weak Kei six years ago. So weak that he couldn't even protect her…

Erza' eyes grew stern as she watched Kei started to get enveloped by a dark aura looking like he was getting controlled by something.. Painful memories hit her as she remembered the eerie resemblance of the scene in front of her years ago when she was still a kid. An image of a blue-haired boy, with a strange tattoo across his right eye, and a weird and menacing grin adorned his features flashed on her mind. Tears started to form on the corner of her eyes but she held it back, biting her tongue in the process. _Darn it! It's no time for stupid flashbacks!_

Natsu, having smelled the salty tears that most probably came from Erza for reasons unknown, growled at the raven-haired man in front of them and stared at him as if his stares could kill. He injured Gray badly, made Erza cry (just like the darn Jellal) and most of all kidnapped and tried to take away Lucy from them—from him. He'd pay for _that_.

Still with that smug look, Kei flexed his fingers and looked at the two mages that are staring at him. Upon seeing him move, Natsu and Erza instinctively lunged towards their opponent.

"Karyuu no Yokugeki!**"

"Re-quip!"

Kei smirked and seemed to look more pleased as if he'd seen something interesting and amusing.

"Taurus."

Suddenly, Taurus appeared with a pop in between Kei and the two ready-to-pounce mages and swung his axe towards the two mages. In pure shock, Erza instantly jumped back away from harm but Natsu unfortunately was hit by the axe. He flew away, hit and dragged on the ground by the forceful impact.

Erza and a wincing Natsu looked towards the direction of Happy, Gray and the now conscious Lucy standing straight and staring back at them with blank and unseeing eyes. Happy whimpered beside Gray who was still clutching his injured side now grunting and is pale as the pain seemed to increase a hundredfold that he was not able to do anything when Lucy regained consciousness, pushed him away from her and summoned Taurus.

"Lucy.." Natsu grimaced and looked at the dead look on his blonde nakama's face. For some reason unknown to Natsu, he felt a stinging pain somewhere on his chest which is strangely more painful than what he felt when Taurus struck him.

"You think you can win her back by knocking her unconscious? You thought wrong, boy," Kei said flexing again his fingers on his right hand. With that done, Lucy walked towards Kei looking more like a robot—moving yet lifeless. When she arrived beside Kei looking like a comrade of Kei and an opponent to her dear nakama, Taurus disappeared with a pop. Then, there appeared five glowing strings that are attached to Lucy's back, each string connecting to each of Kei's five fingers. "No one can ever bring her back. She's all mine now."

Something snapped.

It was probably the sudden bursting of the door revealing three shocked and flustered people and a flying black cat or it was probably Natsu who didn't seemed to notice the arrival of the newcomers as he ran full speed, grabbed Erza's sword, kicked the stunned and distracted Kei away from her precious girl—he couldn't help but think of her as precious—and without any hint of hesitation, cut the strings that was latched onto Lucy's back.

At that, Lucy's eyes grew large as if he was hit on the back with great strength and then slowly closed as she collapsed on Natsu's chest. Natsu held her on the waist with his free hand and seemed to relax a bit when he inhaled her sweet smell. But not relaxed enough to let out a threatening growl of pure anger that made Erza, Gray, Levy and Gajeel who had just arrived and the latter being fully aware of the taste of the Salamander's rage upon harming the girl in his arms, flinch. "You're wrong," Natsu said between gritted teeth as he held Lucy more tightly. "She's _mine_ and mine _alone_."

* * *

><p><strong>*Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon<strong>

****Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

****-So how was it? It was kinda long though.. it was practically seven pages in the ms word and i was shocked. and i thought i was suffering writer's block..-****

-i was like re-updated this chapter thrice! first i saw an error on my responses. and then next i saw, "Suddenly, Taurus appeared with a POOP (supposed to be 'pop') in between Kei and the two ready-to-pounce mages and swung his axe towards the two mages." haha!

**RESPONSES! **

**i just really want to comment to all those who took their time to review.. coz i really really appreciate the gesture!**

**to ashley-myth: thank you for reviewing and i'm really really glad you enjoy it! XD**

**to raicheda: haha! me too, i want a hug from Natsu! and from Gray, and from Jellal, and Laxus (though i doubt if he wouldnt electrocute me first), and even Erza and Lucy, and HAPPY, and.. well everyone in fairy tail!**

**to footster26: i'm sorry for updating late but i'm glad to present to you and to everyone else the new chap! and thanks for appreciating my *cough* really-thought-out fight scene.. gah, u just made my day! and oh. this chapter might have been a little shocker, i guess? i mean you expected Lucy's already all right, right? hehe.. **

**to sabanoodles: i'm really glad you pointed that out! i mean i was so shocked and kinda scared that someone might sue me or what because of that. THAT was one heck of a coincidence. i mean that was a real shocker.. to me.**

**to senbei x cup ramen: thank you so much for complimenting! same goes for you, i also love your writing! i always enjoy reading your work.. it had me tears in my eyes.. from laughing!**

**to shadowrallen: again, i'm sorry. that was one fiasco i had! and thanks for accepting my apology! i'm glad! :))**

**to PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: yesh yesh! here it is! i'm sorry for being sooooo late! XD**

**..i just had a lot of funny and new experiences in writing this chapter..**

**1. i was thinking of writing the first part of the chapter even though i just recovered from fever but i was forced to get back to bed because we experienced a 6.9 (as what the news reported) magnitude earthquake and darn, did i get so dizzy! i thought i got my fever back. haha!**

**2. i wrote the first half of this in a library when i was waiting for my classmate. (and i practically scrambled to hide it when she arrived. luckily i don't blush easily or i would've been as red as a tomato that time. i don't want them to see me writing because.. well i'm too shy. hehe!)**

**3. i was plotting the last half of the story when i was 'working' in our university's bookstore. i spent four hours working like a sales lady there to make up for the absences i have in our university's week-long event. but the experience was fun though! but i don't want to do it again...**

**you're probably annoyed by my rambling but.. nah, i just want to share. :D**

**AGAIN!**

**THANK YOU for those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted on the story. Those gestures never fail to make my day! and my whole week as well!**

**Please don't hesitate to point out errors.. i really really appreciate the corrections and constructive criticisms as what i've always been saying..**

**Your support minna is my driving force in writing!**

**Life is beautiful so keep smiling! XD**


	10. Chapter 9: Into the New World

**Yaaaa~y!**

**Another chapter finally done! You might kill me because of this chapter but.. *sniff* I have to do this!**

**Gaaah! Can't talk anymore.. And thanks for those who favorited, alerted, and especially those who reviewed! Even to those silent readers. Thanks a bunch! XD**

**Should I say.. enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not and would not (*bitter*) own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Into the New World<p>

Wendy was sure she could track Levy and Gajeel what with her extra ordinary sense of smell can do. Even with her small frame, she knows she can do something and help her guild mates in some way. When she first arrived at the clinic, she ran wildly to the door when she smelled panic and tension in the air. That was when she learned about Renge's disappearance. She had seen the worried yet anxious look on Levy's face and witnessed Gajeel's constant low growl at how Levy was acting. Wendy watched as Gajeel grabbed Levy by the wrist and told her they needed to hurry if they want to catch up with Renge. Not that she could move any further, he added. It's just what Levy was worrying. The missing girl is still seriously injured and she needs serious medical attention. Going up and about is not a very wise idea for her. So, seeing the immediate actions of her older friends, Wendy instantly volunteered to tell Mirajane and the others in the guild about the current situation. Levy thanked and smiled gratefully to her before she was dragged out of sight.

When she told Mirajane and the others, Mirajane, even with a clear worry etched on her beautiful face, consoled her that it would be alright since Gajeel and Levy are dependable enough to take action. However, there's some feeling in her gut that tells her she was needed there even though she doesn't know where 'there' is. Probably, it was just her desire to help.

But right now as she's in the sky with Charle carrying her, it's been about thirty minutes before she secretly went out of the guild and she still can't find Gajeel or Levy's scent. Charle had tried to stop her from sneaking out but Wendy, as stubborn as she is, just continued her plan with Charle following her clearly defeated.

But no, she can't lose hope. If there's one thing she learned about the Fairy Tail Guild, it was to never lose hope. Even in battles, despite the painfully obvious fact that the odds are against them, still Natsu and the others are willing to fight until the end. Besides, this is for Lucy whom Wendy considers as an older sister.

"I told you, Wendy, this is futile," Charle said behind her. "I mean why do you have to go there? It's dangerous, Wendy, and you know that! Let the adults handle it."

The exceed has always been like a mother to her, scolding her every time she does something reckless or advising her on what to do. Wendy knew she's just as worried as her for their guild mates but yet Charle's more worried for her.

Before she could respond however, Wendy caught a faint smell of blood and her eyes widened. Renge's been injured, right? Then she voiced this out to Charle. "Charle," she started, not minding that she would be earned another round of scolding upon ignoring Charle's worries. "I think I found them."

* * *

><p>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"<p>

Every one's eyes turned to the source of the voice and found a brown haired woman looking hysterical at Natsu. "You've just killed her!"

Natsu then looked at the girl in his arms and felt that indeed her breathing was becoming shallow. No, that can't be..

"But I just saved her!" Natsu said defiantly unconsciously tightening his grip on Lucy. "I just saved her from that bastard."

Gray squinted at the figure of the brown haired frantic girl with three other figures on her side. Gajeel, Lily and Levy are apparently there yet he doesn't know why. And this girl.. she was the one they saved, right?

"Those strings connect to the soul of the one being controlled. If you cut those strings, it was like cutting her life from her!"

WHAT? Gray looked like his eyes are about to bulge out of his sockets. This can't be happening, he thought. Natsu did just that, so does it mean… No, Lucy's not dead. She can't be.

"You're lying!"

A loud laugh suddenly rang out of the room, breaking the thoughts of every person inside. He then smirked bitterly and looked back at Natsu with accusing eyes. "Renge's right. You just killed your girl friend, moron."

"Kei.."

"Why you-" If not for him holding Lucy, Natsu would have punched Kei over and over again and make him feel the pain of what he caused to all of them.

"Ah, Renge, I see you're still alive. I thought I killed you," Kei mused giving the said a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Tough weed, you are. But if you came here to make me see that you're still strong, then you're wrong. I still see you as a weakling. Like these Fairies are. Maybe you could join them, it's just fitting." He smiled at the hurt look on the girl's eyes. "That is if you're still alive."

"Oi, stupid puppeteer," Natsu glared at Kei. "She's your comrade, isn't she? Then why did you try to kill her?"

Kei smirked, "It's none of your business."

"OI FLAME BRAIN, YOU DOLT!"

Natsu angrily spun around towards the slumped yet angry form of Gray. He was glaring daggers at him and Natsu could have sworn Gray's eyes had a malicious glint on them, like he could kill anyone near his vicinity. "How long are you gonna let Lucy like that without medical attention? Get out of here and take her to Porlyusica, dimwit!"

"Like I'm gonna let you," Kei growled and extended his left arm his palm facing towards Natsu's direction and from which his nasty looking chains came sprouting and aiming towards Natsu. There was a loud clang like two metals hit each other.

"Go, Natsu! I'll handle him!" Erza yelled as she sliced the chains with her sword in a swift yet powerful motion. She was in between Kei and Natsu starting to deflect the metal chains that was trying to hit Natsu.

Natsu looked at Erza's back unconsciously letting out a low growl. He is itching for a good fight and punching and kicking him are just two of the best ideas he could ever come up with. Yet he has something more important to do. He has to save Lucy no matter what.

"Fire!"

Natsu looked up to see Levy raising her magical pen and the words 'fire' spelled out before her and went straight to Kei enveloping him with flames. "Natsu, here's your chance to escape!"

"No, you won't!" Kei screamed again and this time, he was enveloped again with that dark magical aura and to Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray's surprise, it became huge—larger than the previous one. His eyes became a mixture of red and dark slits and his face broke into a devious grin as he said, "I won't go easy on you now!"

Kei's growl in his monster form send tremor in the room. Gajeel immediately wrapped his arms around Levy's waist and jumped away from falling debris that had almost hit Levy had he not grabbed her in time. "Wh-What the hell is that?" Levy said after Gajeel had carefully landed her. She watched as each of the person in the room dodged from the falling rubble.

"Stop this madness, Kei!" Renge screamed. She was clutching her wound on her stomach and Erza was helping her stand. "Do you think Chiharu would agree with this? Let them go!"

Kei seemed to stiffen at the mention of the name and then slowly, his face contorted looking like his madder than before. "No," he said, his voice more dangerous. He then flexed his fingers towards the still struggling Natsu. "If I won't be getting what I want, then I'll make sure that everyone in this room won't get happiness either."

At that, four metal chains emerged from the ground around Natsu and Lucy. The chains rose up and their ends met, arching a few feet at the top of Natsu's head. Horizontal chains then wrapped around the four metal chains, trapping them like two birds in a cage.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"You, bastard! Get us out of here!" Natsu yelled almost panicking. He still has a firm grip on Lucy and was hoping to all holy ones that she's strong enough to hold on.

"Let them go!" Erza bellowed at Kei, re-quipping to her Black Wing armor as she dashed towards him holding tight to her sword. She attacked him with fast and multiple hits but Kei dodged them all in time. Levy ran towards them as she wrote 'lightning' on the air, hitting Kei powerfully. He was taken aback but he did not back down. Instead, a wild grin crept on his face, looking like he enjoyed that Levy joined in the fight.

"Dammit, Levy!" Gajeel roared but with the noise that the battle was causing, his roar was drowned.

"No, Gajeel!" Levy yelled back surprising the about-to-charge metal dragon slayer. "You help Natsu and Lu-chan!" She added with such strong conviction that Gajeel huffed and approached his caged guild mates. He then smirked at the situation. Metal won't work on him, he thought. That man has just given him a treat. But just when he touched the metal cage preparing himself for his food, he immediately withdrew his hand and stared at the metal. "This ain't ordinary metal. It has some weird dark magic around it."

"Of course, he's a dark mage!" Natsu said already pissed at how Gajeel is taking time to release them.

"Shut up," Gajeel snapped back. "This is gotta be harder than what I thought. I can't eat this metal." He 'tch'ed, turning sour that the treat he's expecting for is out of his hands.

As Natsu watched Gajeel working on the cage, he felt Lucy stirred on his arms. He looked at her and was greeted by a weak smile. Even the smile is weak, it still made him happy and relieved to see that smile once again. "N-Natsu.."

"Lucy, hang in there!"

Even with her weak state, Lucy winced like she was pissed at him but her smile betrayed her. She weakly chuckled, "D-Don't yell at me, idiot." Her voice was so weak that Natsu was sure no one from her comrades could hear her except him and Gajeel.

"I promise, Lucy, I'll get you out of here." There was an edge of panic in his voice that was seldom heard from the infamous Salamander that Lucy chuckled.

"It's not everyday..you can see the..G-Great Salamander..panic like this," Lucy struggled to speak yet there was a faint smile on her lips.

Natsu felt a weird sting somewhere on his chest. That weird and uncomfortable feeling again. "Just..just don't die on me, okay? You hear me?"

She struggled to reach raise her right hand and pulled Natsu's left ear, still grinning. "Heh.. don't be so full of it, Natsu. I'm not..gonna die." In her healthy state, this would have been really painful for Natsu that he had to howl at Lucy's pinching, but now, she just merely pulled his ear with a strength like that of an infant.

"Lucy.." He put his hand over her hand that was pinching his ear.

"Oi, bunny girl! I don't think you should really talk right now!" Gajeel said at them, still working on the cage. "Save your lovey-dovey acts for later."

"Shut..up, Gajeel.."

"Focus on your work, metal face!" Natsu yelled at him, his face red for an unknown reason.

"Geh! Don't tell me what to do or I'll never get you out of here!"

"Why, you-"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Natsu looked ahead to see Levy thrown off and hit the nearest wall.

"Levy!" Erza called to her guild mate. But she was cut in when a much larger metal chain wrapped around her waist and threw her back to wall opposite Levy.

"Dammit!" Gajeel cursed and was about to come to Levy's aid.

"No, Gajeel, I'm fine!" Levy yelled back with a wincing face. "Just get Lu-chan out of here!"

Kei threw his head back and cackled a laugh. "Two love birds inside a cage. How sweet. And you think you can protect these love birds? How pathetic," he mocked as two large metal chains emerged from his magic circle on his left and right about to pounce on Levy and Erza.

"Levy!"

"Erza!"

"Ice make: Blade!"

Two equally large blades came hurtling towards the metal chains, cutting both into halves. Still holding her breath, Erza looked at the direction where the blades came from and saw Gray with outstretched hands, barely standing. "Gray.." she whispered. She knew he was already at his limit and it still amazed her how he still managed to save their necks even with his state. His side where the poisoned metal chain had hit him looked worse than before and Erza knew he needed medical attention as much as Lucy.

"Oh, so you still manage to release that amount of power?" Kei mused.

"You..can't win against..us!" Gray struggled. He knelt down, his weight suddenly becoming heavier for him to stay on his feet.

"Try saying that when you can stand on your two feet," Kei said. A large amount of dark force started to gather above him as if he was concentrating his force and is aiming to hit it directly on the coughing and kneeling Gray. "Disappear!"

"NO, STOP IT!"

For the second time, there was another figure standing by the door cutting Kei from what he was about to do. There were tears streaming from her eyes and her long blue hair is whipping on the wind, a white flying cat just above her head. "Stop it, please! Don't hurt my friends anymore!"

"…"

Renge gasped. "Ch-Chiharu.."

Kei became stolid like time stopped for him. Chiharu? How can it be possible.. He saw it with his own two eyes. She fell off the cliff that time, he heard the screams. Those screams that haunt him until now and would be haunting him for the rest of his damned life….. Wait. "How dare you mock the image of my sister!" He growled and started to charge forward the trembling Wendy.

"Wendy! Run!" Natsu yelled inside the cage.

Gajeel grasp the cage tightly. "Shit!"

"Wendy, get out of here! That guy's dangerous!"

Arriving in front of Wendy, he glared at her looking so tall and dangerous. Wendy can't help but whimper in fear but she knew she can do something to help everyone and this is her chance. She was surprised however when the man in front of her spoke. "I will not forgive you."

Instantly, Charle flew in front of Wendy, shielding her from the man. "Don't you lay a finger on Wendy, you despicable man!"

Kei, with a flick of his wrist, sent Charle away, the latter flying away from them.

"Charle!" Wendy cried.

"Charle!" Happy flew towards her side. "Charle, are you okay?"

Kei then raised his right hand, aiming for Wendy's heart, as a magic circle glowed in front of his right palm. "Begone."

"Wendy!"

Wendy closed her eyes shut forcefully and extended her hands on her sides. She has to do it, no matter what the cost is. She yelled, "Arms! Armor! Vernier!"

Before the chains could fully emerge from the magic circle, Kei flew to the side and crashed against the wall. He barely had time to register what had just happened and before he could raise his head, he felt someone lifted him up and threw him a simultaneous punch and kick leaving him more disoriented. He never felt some one as strong as this before.

"How dare you tried to hurt someone smaller than you."

Kei forced his eyes to open to see two angered dragon slayers glaring down at him. Still with that defiant look despite his wincing expression, he stood up and was about to attack when suddenly—

"Water!"

"Re-quip! Lightning!"

A sudden sharp of water and lightning combined hit him with such force that he was thrown off backward. As he was dragged to the ground, he heard someone screaming his name yet he can't even look back to see as his eyes are blinded with white light from the lightning and from the pain that's searing in his body.

Oh yes, he's gonna die in here. In the hands of the comrades of the one he had taken by force.. It's amazing at how these people would go to any lengths to protect their comrade. If only he's as strong as them at that unfateful time, then this would not have happened. Chiharu would have been alive. Heck, she probably has a boyfriend or two since she's so sweet and pretty. He can imagine it already. No one can resist her charm. But he won't allow it. Like the big brother he is, he would protect her from guys who try to hit on her. But.. she was taken at such a young age. And he didn't had any strength to protect her. He's so weak.

He's going to hell, he thought. What with all the sins he's committed, the gates of heaven are surely closed for him. There's no other place for him but hell. He can't see Chiharu anymore. The time she fell off the cliff was the last time he'd ever see her. Why would everything have to end up like this?

He felt his head bump the wall and he stopped.

"Kei!"

Looking up with his half-closed eyes, he saw Renge running towards him tears on her eyes. Ah, Renge. How could he ever hurt her? She was the woman he wanted to protect next to Chiharu. Yet he destroyed her life. He's such a despicable man, as what the cat of the blue-haired girl referred to him.

He looked at the blue-haired girl who was behind the Salamander. Her brown sincere eyes are looking at him with compassion. Just like Chiharu's. How could he have tried to harm her? He's completely changed. He's so damned that he might have overthrown the ruler of hell in his throne.

"_Nii-chan.."_

Kei's eyes shot open when he heard the voice in his head. _Am I imagining things?_

"_Nii-chan, it's not too late. Don't give up."_

"Chi..haru.."

"_We can never bring back what's been lost, Nii-chan. But please remember, we can always make up for almost everything."_

Tears started to well his eyes. "Chiharu..I'm sorry."

"_Please live, Nii-chan. For me…"_

He unconsciously raised his hand and grazed Renge's cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Kei, please…"

Before he could close his eyes, he smiled gently at her. And as he fell in the darkness, he heard her scream his name.

* * *

><p>Natsu watched as Kei, slumped against a wall completely beaten, close his eyes and went limp.<p>

"Kei! KEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Renge-chan…" Levy whispered.

At that, Natsu blinked several times as if coming out of his reverie. Lucy! He thought. He turned back and went to Lucy's side who was beside the kneeling Gray. She was still lying on the floor, barely opening her eyes. He scooped her up from the floor, "Lucy.."

"Did..you win?" Her voice was hoarse and weak.

"_We _won," Natsu replied allowing a grin to appear.

She smiled gently, "Good." Then her smile slowly disappeared as her eyes started to close.

"Lucy?" Slowly, she became limp on Natsu's arms. "Oi, Lucy.. Wake up. Lucy?"

Still, no response.

"Lucy?" He pulled her close and his eyes became wide. No, this is not happening, he thought. This is insane. He looked again at her, her eyes fully closed. "Ne, Lucy, don't fool around. It's not funny anymore." He looked horrified as he cupped Lucy's cheek. He can't believe it. This can't be happening.

Lucy stopped breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>To die, or not to die? Hmm..<strong>

**I'm just so cruel, don't you think? Nah just joking..**

**Do you hate it? Please let me know..**

**AAAND! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. But i hope you still like it.**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 10: Helping the Idiot

Minna!

I DEEPLY AND SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SOOOOO LATE IN UPDATING!

Please smack me in the head coz I know I deserve it. Waaaaaaaaah!

I was so busy and writer's block attacked again and.. you know, same excuses and stuff. But really, I really wanted to update this fic. I'm so sorrryyyy!

This is a little filler I suppose. (Could you call that a filler? When it's nearly ending? Haha! I guess not.)

I would like to thank** Isadora Li **for this beta'd chapter! You're such a great help to me! Thank youuuuuu~~~! ^_^ (Iiiiiiii! I feel ecstatic while typing this. Hehe.)

**shadowrallen – **Since I can't PM you, I'll just post my reply here. Kei got his mind controlling technique when he and Renge are reading in the library of the old man who 'adopted' them. I explained that in Chapter 8: Revelations and Realizations though I didn't elaborate. Hihi. Renge thought he was just reading for entertainment but she doesn't know that Kei was already studying advanced magic that time, unlike her who was just reading history books. Yep, Kei was smart enough to use the library for his own good. I'll try to explain that in the last chapter.. so stay tuned for it. Hehe. For now, I hope I answered your question. If not, don't hesitate to ask. I'll try to answer it as best I can. XD

Oh by the way!

This chapter is dedicated to **Joy-chan**! I promised her a surprise (I already told her about this so, this is not considered a surprise, right? But STILL!) and here it is!

I don't know if I screwed up here or what. All I know is that my hand seems to just type and well.. this is the outcome. I hope you still like this though, folks!

And.. I just remembered.

Paging** Senbei x Cup Ramen**? I haven't heard from you in ages! Gorsh, how are you now? Haha! XD

Oi,** Joy-chaa~n!**

…..

Wala lang.. Haha!

Anyways, I don't know when did this fic turned into a drama.. but. Hey, who gives? Hah, I'm spinning out of control. Please forgive me again!

And again, THANK YOU to those who reviewed, read silently, alerted, favorited' the story! (even the author. Hihi! XD)

I'm so glad guys! You are all such amazing bunch of creatures! XD

So here it is.. the tenth installment of Possessed (Haaah, I missed writing this fic. )!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! T_T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Helping the Idiot<p>

"Let me see her!"

Gray eyed the pink-haired dragon slayer behind a tree, his arms crossed over his bare chest and brows furrowed in slight annoyance. Natsu is yelling in front of Porlyusica's hut with Lisanna holding him back, struggling so hard to move the screaming Salamander away from the now dangerously irritated healer.

It was already a week after the incident. Lucy's captor was already in jail together with the girl named Renge. After the fight, Kei, if he remembered the name right, asked for forgiveness when he regained consciousness and begged them to help him set things right. He was sincerely sorry for what he's done and was really eager to compensate for the damage. Gray bitterly thought that wouldn't change anything, especially now that Lucy is in grave danger. However, everything resulted in a much lesser violence, which includes sending that bastard and his woman to jail. That made Gray tore his hair out of frustration. He just wanted to beat the hell out of that guy, but bearing the insignia of Fairy Tail across his chest doesn't allow him to do that. He also knew that logically, beating him to pulp won't do anything to make Lucy's condition improve but.. well, he just can't help but be angry with her captor.

The frustration, guilt, and fear that his blonde friend is now struggling for her life, are now building on him and he can't even think straight. He's a man of reason, he knows that. And he's logical, too. That's what sets him apart from that idiot of a dragon slayer who was now running a rampage in front of the healer's hut.

Lucy is inside Porlyusica's hut being tended by the healer. Wendy had apologized to them for not bringing her back to full-consciousness after the fight with Kei. However, Gray was the first to thank Wendy for the first aid and the excellent job she's done with his own wounds. His wound still stings form time to time but at least, it's not as painful and as deadly as it was before Wendy tended to it.

As to Lucy, Wendy told them she is in a critical state. When she first tried to revive her, she was shocked to feel Lucy almost lifeless. It was as if her soul was pouring out from her body, she said. Gray was horrified upon learning it and couldn't control himself, screaming his head off at Natsu for cutting the strings that was connected at Lucy that time. Natsu, however, defended himself by saying that it was the only way he could see to save Lucy. Gray, nevertheless, despite Natsu's stubborn and defiant response, sensed Natsu's own fear and guilt of what his actions had done pressing on him.

"Natsu, please calm down!" Lisanna said still trying to pull the struggling Natsu who upon hearing Lisanna scold him, stopped himself and glared hard at the door. Gray fights the strong urge to step out of his hiding spot and punch Natsu straight on the face for being such a terrible idiot. How can Porlyusica concentrate on healing Lucy when everyday of his life, Natsu would be there to bug the poor healer? It is not unknown to all of them that the old woman hates human for unknown reasons and her trying to revive Lucy is one heck of a miracle, and is something to be deeply grateful for. His rival however does not see any of this and selfishly whined about how he wanted to see Lucy.

"But I want to see Lucy!" Natsu whined like a kid saying exactly what Gray is thinking he would say. He knows him well enough to know that he'd say and act like that. Gray watched as Lisanna's fragile features softened and wondered if she still feels the same way when they were still kids. She and Natsu were childhood sweethearts and childhood is something one would find hard to forget. If indeed Lisanna still loves Natsu beyond friends, Gray thought, then she's not alone being a heartbroken mage. Yes, he knows Natsu loves Lucy even though he himself doesn't realize it. If it's not love that compelled Natsu to unconsciously proclaimed that Lucy as _his_,then Gray doesn't know what else to call that. He admit, he was a little irritated with that. Fine, omit the 'little'. He _was_ irritated and is _still_ irritated with that. Who is he to call her his? But when he saw their interaction during the fight, Gray knew he has lost the war. It's not usual for him to give up that easily because he's Gray Fullbuster and Gray Fullbuster has a lot of determination right on his sleeve. And he's a Fairy Tail mage, too, that's a plus. But that time, it was the very first time he instantly thought of giving up. Giving her up.

_I just want her to be happy._

"In time, Natsu," Lisanna smiled at him. "For now let's just wait in the guild for Lucy. I know Porlyusica will do everything she can to save her. And I believe that Lucy is a strong girl, so she can do this. We just have to trust them, okay?"

_Nice going_, Gray thought as he watch Natsu hung his head and nod and silently obliged to be stirred by Lisanna in the opposite direction, heading away from the forest and into the guild.

As Natsu and Lisanna disappeared from Gray's view, he turned towards the hut to see an elderly woman with pink hair tied in a tight bun behind her head glaring at him. Crap, he's been found out!

"Uh, I'm going!" Gray screeched.

"Wait."

Looking obviously shocked and apprehensive, Gray turned back to her and squeaked, "What is it?" Even with old age, she's still as terrifying as Erza. He wondered how scary she was when she was still young, and then immediately dismissed the thought away cringing.

"You're planning to just let her go?"

Gray looked at her incredulously. How did she know?

"I'm not stupid, boy. I can feel your emotions."

But what does it have to do with her? And he thought she dislike humans, then why meddle now?

Porlyusica sighed. "I guess you're different form that rowdy boy. Come."

This came as a surprise for Gray. Porlyusica, the famed human-hater is inviting him to her house? And when she was _dying_ to shoo Natsu and Lisanna away, too. Would he take this as a good omen or what?

"Are you going to just stand there or I'll just happily lock this door?"

Gray was quick enough to jolt tout of his senses and jumped towards the hut and let himself enter. The space is not that big but it was neither cramped. Just enough for the inhabitant, a visitor and a girl lying on the bed.

Lucy.

"H-How is she?" Gray stuttered asking the older woman who settled herself in front of a table across the bed. She was busying herself with making ointments and herbal medicines as she pounded and cleaned some leaves.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She answered nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"G-Gray?"

The said man spun around in shock to see the very familiar pair of brown eyes looking at him. He was probably leaving his mouth open that Lucy giggled at him and gave him that warm smile of hers. "You're awake?"

"Just yesterday," Lucy replied and tried to stand up but when Porlyusica gave her a warning glare, she shrunk back to her bed.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Gray asked her, then turned to Porlyusica, "And Natsu was here, too. He wants to see her. We _all_ want to see her!"

"And I thought you're different from that pink-haired dolt," Porlyusica glared at him. "I didn't announce yet because I know you'll crush her with your affectionate.. interaction, hug, or whatever you call that. And she's still too weak to face all of you. She still can't handle stress."

"Then why..?"

To avoid any questions, Porlyusica stood up from her seat and grabbed her coat, "I'm out of my herbs. I'm off to find some. I want you here to look for her when I'm still gone. Don't—I repeat—_don't _let anyone enter even if it's that dimwit Makarov."

And with a swift motion, probably her strong repulsion against humans as her driving force, Porlyusica went out of her hut and set off towards the woods leaving Lucy and Gray alone.

"So how are you?" Gray started as he pulled a seat beside the bed and looked at her, taking in all her features that he'd missed for so long.

"I guess I'm fine. Thanks to Porlyusica."

"That's good to hear. You know we're worried about you, Lucy," Gray said. _I'm worried about you._ "Flamehead's been edgy these past few days without you around."

Lucy laughed a small laugh. "I miss you all, too. Oh how I love to stand up here right now and hug all of you! I wish I can see all of you right now."

He just gave her a warm smile that he could muster. Then he said, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Hmm.. a little. Oh so what happened to my.. kidnappers?"

Gray filled her in a little about Renge and Kei going in jail and how they wish to change. He could see that she was sincerely happy about it and it made him admire her more. Her forgiving and kind nature radiates more than her physical beauty.

"What happened to his little sister is so.. depressing."

"But I bet they're trying to move on now. And that Kei has already accepted what happened."

"That's good to hear."

A moment of silence. Then…

"I wish I could also see Natsu now."

Gray looked up to see her blushing. She probably slipped her tongue. He watched as she frantically tried to hide her blush.

"And Erza, too! As well as Happy and Levy-chan," Lucy tried to compensate.

The other teen however, smiled mischievously to her. "Quit the façade, Lucy. I know you miss Natsu so much."

"O-Of course! Well, because he's..my bestfriend and all."

"Uh-huh."

Lucy raised her brows. "You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You clearly don't," Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess since you're also a very close and precious friend, I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you."

_Oh, but it would hurt me,_ Gray thought to himself. "What is it? That you love Natsu more than friends?"

"WHAT? Love? No, not as strong as that!" Lucy shrieked defensively and winced in pain as she felt the intensity of her shock. Her body still can't handle stress, Porlyusica's right.

"Fine, just relax! Geez, Lucy, you're hurting yourself."

"I didn't mean it," Lucy pouted. "But I'm telling you, it's not that strong! I just want to make it clear. A little crush is all.."

It's Gray's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

"Fine, fine. Just don't overstrain yourself," Gray huffed leaning back on the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Luckily, his clothes are still present and Lucy wondered what miracle had happened that Gray seemed to control his stripping habit.

"Just don't tell anyone about it, okay?" Lucy warned him.

"Hm…"

"What do you mean 'Hm'? You have to keep this as a secret!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Sheesh, you're too hot-headed for your own good."

"Good. Tch, I feel tired already. But I want to talk to you more, too," she whined. Then Lucy's eyes felt heavy and she yawned involuntarily.

Gray just chuckled at her as she closed her eyes. "Sleep tight, Lucy. Rest well."

"Okay," Lucy murmured and she fell asleep.

"I promise I'll help you, Lucy. I promise."

* * *

><p>It was now five days after that talk with Lucy, and Gray was positive of what he wants to do right now. He has his resolve. Lucy is a special friend and he'll be always there for her whenever she needs him. Yet he decided not to tell her about what he truly feels. He knows Lucy. With her kind nature, she would be worried sick and worse, she'd try to reciprocate his feelings out of kindness or pity. And he doesn't want that.<p>

Now Lucy is currently sitting on her usual spot on the bar and is happily sipping her drink and talking animatedly to Mirajane. Then he approached her and ordered shave ice from Mirajane. The silver-haired barmaid just smiled at them and went off to fetch Gray's order.

"I see you still haven't told Mirajane," Gray smirked at her and gave her the knowing look after he slipped on one of the stools beside her.

"Wh-What?" Lucy almost choked on her drink. "You idiot, sh-shut up!" She hissed at him getting red all over. "I told you not to talk about it!"

"Oh? As far as I can remember, you haven't told me that. You said that I shouldn't tell anybody."

"Exactly!"

"They are different."

"They're exactly the same!"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"They-"

"Heya, Lucy!"

Gray looked amused at how Lucy felt obviously embarrassed at how Natsu suddenly and nonchalantly swung his arm over her shoulder and bringing his face dangerously close to hers. The girl struggled under his firm hold and Gray just have to cross his arms in front of his bare chest and looked at them.

"Get off of me, Natsu!" Lucy shrieked effectively pushing the said dragon slayer away from her and glared like she could murder him at that instant. The redness on her cheeks however betrays what she intends to show to the idiot.

"Oi, oi, Natsu," Gray said, "Lucy has just recovered. Don't get her sick all over again."

Lucy just shot him a grateful smile while Gray just maintained his lazy demeanor. He has to make his eyes look like he doesn't have any reaction when she smiles.

"Heh! And who are you, her doctor?" Natsu scowled and still tried to get close to Lucy who in turn was pushing him away complaining about him violating her personal space.

"I told you, you're straining her," Gray said.

Natsu just frowned at him.

Stupid dolt, Gray rolled his eyes. He knew Natsu wants to be with Lucy as much time as possible but the dolt seemed to be taking his time and Gray is getting impatient. He knew Lucy is getting troubled and confused by Natsu's actions and to end that confusion, he wants Natsu to explain himself to her already. Why are they not noticing it yet? Two dense morons and it's agonizing to look at.

If Natsu's not making a move, then he will…

"I think you should go home, Lucy," Gray offered and gently pulled the girl from her seat trying to get her out of the guild and go straight to her apartment.

"No!" Natsu disagreed and pulled Lucy who shrieked by the sudden action. "She's staying right here!"

"She needs rest, Natsu," he continued as if uninterested at Natsu's whining. He knows he's about to give in.

Natsu pulled Lucy aside as he stared at Gray, "Then she'll rest here, Pervert."

"You're not letting her with what you're doing, Ash Brain."

Lucy suddenly cleared her throat, clearly irritated. "I'm still here, you know."

"C'mon, Lucy, I'll take you home" Gray insisted.

"I said no! She's staying right here with _me_!"

At that, Lucy blushed some more and looked away suddenly finding the stools on the bar interesting.

"And why is that? Give me reasons why she shouldn't come with me?"

"Because you're a pervert!"

"Say that again, Fire Breath?"

"You're a pervert, Popsicle!"

"Enough!" Lucy grimaced at them. Then she sighed. "You know what, this is getting out of hand."

"Lucy, you are staying with me," Natsu said his voice firm and he grabbed her wrist firmly holding her in place.

"And why would I?"

"B-Because.." Natsu stuttered losing concentration, "I have to tell you something important."

"Excuses," Gray muttered purposely and earned a deadly glare from the now-red faced Natsu.

"What is it?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"Not in front of this Ice pole!" Natsu whined and after a moment of thought, he grunted and pulled Lucy as they marched away, headed to the guild's door and disappeared behind it.

"Ara," Mirajane suddenly said as Gray watched the direction from where her two friends disappeared. "Where are those two going?"

Gray just shrugged for a response acting as if he doesn't care at all. He tried to put his hand inside the pocket of his pants and was disturbed that his hands are hanging in air where his pockets are supposed to be. "What the—My clothes!"

"You're not wearing them since you entered the guild, Gray," Mirajane reminded him.

"Crap! I gotta go!" He said as he walked briskly towards the guild's doors trying to remember where his darn clothes went to. He did not saw the sad smile that formed on the barmaid's lips as he headed for the door and disappeared behind it just like Natsu and Lucy.

If Natsu's not making a move, then he will…

… _for Natsu and Lucy._

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAH!<strong>

So? Did I screw big time? *Sigh*

Please, please, I'm dying to know what you think. T_T

And yes, this is a NaLu fic. I'm sorry if it seems to lack NaLu fluffiness. I was just beginning (practicing) to write fluffy moments when I started with this fic, so.. But I'm gonna make it up to you. The next chapter would definitely be NaLu moments! Yess, momentSSSS!

So, with that saying..

**Arigatou, minna! XD**


End file.
